Welcome to Beacon Hills !
by Artan
Summary: Le passage du collège au lycée est toujours une étape importante dans une vie. Et ce ne sont pas Jude et Stiles qui vous diront le contraire. Ces deux jeunes garçons étaient à mille lieux de s'imaginer ce qui les attendaient lorsqu'ils décidèrent de rejoindre la prestigieuse école de Beacon Hills...ainsi que sa tout aussi prestigieuse équipe de basket... Zude - Sterek 8D
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 1 : First Steps

* * *

Au moment où il mit un pied dans la salle de classe, Jude entendit la sonnerie retentir dans toute l'école. En poussant un soupir de soulagement il consulta sa montre ( ce qui était totalement inutile puisqu'elle ne fit que lui confirmer le fait qu'il était bel et bien neuf heures ) : il avait réussi le pari pourtant périlleux d'être à l'heure pour son premier jour au lycée, et en plus, à se repérer dans l'enceinte gigantesque du campus de Beacon Hills, l'école figurant sans aucun doutes permis dans le top 5 des plus prestigieuses de l'état.

* * *

Malheureusement, le jeune garçon n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller de la chance qu'il avait, il remarqua d'un coup d'œil que la classe était pleine à craquer, et évidemment, les seules dernières places disponibles se trouvaient au premier rang. Il trouva la sienne sur la table la plus à gauche, la plus près de la fenêtre. Il s'assit donc, sortit ses affaires et commença à regarder autour de lui en attendant que le professeur, qui selon toute apparence n'avait pas un meilleur sens de la ponctualité que lui n'arrive. À sa droite, son regard croisa celui d'un autre garçon, brun, aux yeux d'un marron profond, et timidement, Jude lui jeta un rapide sourire. A son plus grand soulagement, son voisin le lui rendit, il lui tendit même une main qu'il s'empressa de serrer, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que sa réaction pouvait paraître totalement...disons bizarre...

« - Salut ! Moi c'est Stiles ! Lui dit son nouveau voisin. Et toi ?

Hey, Jude ! »

Évidemment, après une conversation aussi fournie, un silence des plus gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Jude aurait aimé apprendre à connaître un peu plus ce soit disant Stiles, après tout il lui paraissait ouvert et sympathique.

De son côté, Stiles qui était arrivé dix minutes avant la sonnerie et commençait clairement à s'ennuyer, la venue de Jude lui semblait bienfaitrice. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir au premier rang sans réellement penser que personne ne viendrait à côté de lui . Il remarqua sans trop de mal la gêne qui avait envahie Jude, et tenta de combler les blancs comme il pouvait, sans se rendre compte que petit à petit, ils étaient complètement en train d'avoir une conversation construite.

« - Donc tu connais beaucoup de mon ici ? Lui demanda-t-il tout d'abord en désignant de la main la salle de classe autour de lui, faisant bien évidemment référence au lycée en général.

Non, à vrai dire on a dû déménager avec mon parents pour venir ici, tout cela me semble si...grand et...disons inconnu. »

Tous deux eurent un petit rire gêné, mais Stiles continua sur sa lancée bien décidé à faire connaissance avec ce nouveau venu tout à fait étrange.

« - Okay, alors laisse moi devenir ton guide ici ! Oh mon ami tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, jamais de ta vie tu ne tomberas sur aussi bon guide que Stiles, tu verras.

J'en déduis donc que tu connais bien les lieux ? Demanda Jude le sourire au lèvre et commençant à se détendre.

Non pas du tout...mais j'ai amené des cartes ! »

En voyant Jude froncer les sourcils, Stiles se pencha sur son sac à dos posé à ses pieds, et en sorti une grande carte en papier qu'il avait plié ( bouchonnée ) dans son sac la veille au soir, sachant bien que ça pourrait lui être utile un jour.

Bon...alors...voyons voir, nous on est là ! Ah nan, attends, je crois que j'ai pris la carte dans le mauvais sens... »

En le voyant ainsi retourner la carte dans tous les sens, Jude ne put retenir un rire quelque peu moqueur qui ne vexa pas Stiles le moins du monde.

« - Ris! C'est ça ! Mais tu le regretteras quand tu auras besoin de mes services ! »

Prenant une mine boudeuse qui était tout sauf crédible, Stiles ne fit qu'intensifier encore un peu plus le rire de Jude.

C'est à ce moment là que leur professeur décida d'entrer dans la salle. Un léger sourire moqueur se forma sur le coin des lèvres de Stiles : dix minutes de retard, pour un premier jour de cours. Il était impatient d'être en Avril dis donc...

Mais il abandonna rapidement son sourire, en voyant l'homme qui entra dans la salle de classe : grand, au physique élancé, dans la trentaine, le regard bleu survolant rapidement la classe dans son ensemble, il trouva immédiatement le professeur physiquement attirant. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, on pouvait trouver n'importe qui d'attirant, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas c'est l'idée qui vint à l'esprit du jeune garçon, comme si il ressentait le besoin de justifier ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahis l'espace d'un instant.

Bonjour, je me présente, Derek Hale, je serais votre professeur de science, ainsi que votre professeur référent pour tout la durée de cette année scolaire, à moins que je ne meurt entre temps bien évidemment.

Le rire crispé de ce soi-disant Derek fut le seul son qui suivit cette blague d'une qualité plus que douteuse. Le charme qui avait tant intrigué Stiles s'évanouit sur le champ, déconcerté il se tourna vers son voisin en haussant les épaules. Ce dernier avait un sourire à la fois moqueur et attristé épinglé sur son visage : clairement il avait pitié. Et pourtant le cours ne faisait que commencer...

« - Donc vous êtes nouveau dans cette école ? Évidemment il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, enfin espérons le, de plus, il n'attendit pas la moindre réponse avant de continuer. Tant mieux parce que moi aussi ! En effet, il y a quelques années, j'étais ici même, assis à votre place, à suivre les même cours longs et ennuyeux pendant trois interminables années. Qu'on se le dise tout de suite, ce n'est pas le contenu des cours qui rendent ce lycée intéressant, c'est ce qu'il propose en dehors d'eux. Prenez le temps de passer à notre bibliothèque et vous serez surpris par l'étendue et la qualité de ses ouvrages... »

A deux doigts d'éclater de rire par cette mascarade, Stiles se pencha vers son voisin pour lui chuchoter très peu discrètement :

"- N'est-ce pas le principe d'une bibliothèque ? Après tout une bibliothèque c'est une bibliothèque.

\- Le jeune homme au premier rang à-t-il déjà quelque chose à redire là-dessus ? L'interrompit le professeur d'un ton soudainement devenu glacial et qui ôta à Jude toute envie de sourire, contrairement à Stiles qui était bien décidé à se faire remarquer dès le premier jour.

Je me demandais juste si c'était à vous aussi votre première année d'enseignement puisque vous ne semblez pas mieux savoir comment organiser un cours que nous comment le suivre. »

Bien sûr, il avait prononcé ces quelques mots lentement, un large sourire sur le visage espérant déclencher une réaction des plus vives chez son nouveau professeur.

Jude n'osait bouger, il attendait avec impatience la réaction de Derek tout en admirant le courage de Stiles. Lui, Jude, était loin de se mettre ainsi en avant, mais il n'était jamais loin pour encourager ceux qui avaient le cran de le faire. Contre toute attente, le professeur se contenta de soupirer avant de continuer son introduction sur les méthodes de travail au lycée, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait rien dit ! Pas fait le moindre geste ! Toute la classe en resta bouche bée de ce manque total d'autorité.

En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Derek avait bel et bien eu une réaction, et Stiles semblait avoir été le seul à remarquer : ce rapide froncement de sourcil qui était disparu presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et que le jeune garçon se surprit à trouver trop, mais alors vraiment _trop_ adorable !

* * *

Hola todos !

Voilà, je le voulais, j'y ai pensé, et je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête : je me suis enfin décidé à écrire une fic mélangeant le Zude et Sterek ! Je me doute bien que certains d'entre vous doivent avoir une préférence pour l'un ou pour l'autre, je tenterais donc de faire une parité pour ne pas faire de jaloux ( rassurez vous le Zude arrive bientôt et le Sterek ne fait que commencer 8D ) d'autant plus que personnellement je ne préfère aucun des deux !

Comme c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfics mettant en scène mes otp je suis très ouvert à vos conseils, recommandations, même vos idées surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pls, même si ce n'est que pour donner un avis, positif ou négatif, peu importe tant qu'il est justifié.  
Et voilà ! Je recommence à écrire des pavés pour juste dire des choses simples : Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, et à très bientôt pour le prochain !

 _~ petite dédicace ( oh non c'est déjà démodé de dire ça ?;w; ) à Manon pour son soutien dans cette fanfic et pour toujours avoir été derrière moi ! Je sais tu vas pas aimer mais merci ! ~_

Encore merci et à bientôt

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	2. Chapter 2 : Basket-ball ? Seriously ?

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 2 : Basket-ball ? Seriously ?

* * *

« - Et à ce moment là, au lieu de s'énerver comme je m'y attendais, il continue tout simplement son cours ennuyant à mourir comme si rien ne venait de se passer ! »

La voix de Stiles résonna dans la cafétéria, suivie par les rires de Jude ainsi que Scott. Rebondissant sur ce que venait de dire ce nouvel ami haut en couleurs, Jude ajouta rapidement :

« - Oh oui ! Et il n'a pas arrêté de s'acharner sur toi pour le reste de la matinée ! Franchement, commencer une année par des travaux pratiques de chimie, il voulait déjà se débarrasser de nous...il réfléchit un instant avant de continuer avant lançant un regard éloquent à Stiles...ou de quelqu'un en particulier.

Heureusement qu'on pouvait être à deux pour faire ça, je m'en serait jamais sorti seul ! Merci Jude.

C'est tout à fait normal. Après tout je suis à votre service mon cher. » Le jeune homme singea une espèce de révérence qui eut pour effet de déclencher à nouveau les rires de Stiles et Scott.

En effet, Derek avait décidé de commencer la matinée par des travaux pratiques de chimie. Ils devaient se mettre à deux pour réaliser les expériences, et comme le courant semblait être plutôt bien passé entre Stiles et Jude, pourtant très différents l'un de l'autre, c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient mis ensembles pour réaliser ce que leur demandait Derek. Ce dernier, pendant tout le courant de la matinée, ne cessait de passer dans les rangs afin de conseillers les uns, rectifier les erreurs des autres, et donner des pistes de réflexion pour les plus perdus. Stiles aurait sans doutes fait partie de ceux là si Jude n'était pas aussi calé en chimie. Il avait bien remarqué que Derek passait étrangement plus souvent auprès de leur table, sans doutes à la recherche de quelque chose à redire, mais grâce à Jude, il se contentait de pousser un léger soupir et de continuer son chemin.

A la sonnerie, Stiles remarqua que Jude retrouva le visage triste de son entrée dans la salle de classe. Il lui proposa donc de manger avec lui. Il pourrait donc lui présenter son ami d'enfance : Scott, qui se trouvait dans une autre classe car il suivait un cursus spécial puisqu'il comptait intégrer l'école de basket du lycée. Jude accepta avec joie, et retrouva ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire sur son visage. Ils avaient donc retrouvé Scott qui les attendait à l'entrée de la cafétéria,et fait les présentations avec Jude.  
Le courant passa bien rapidement, Scott semblait tout aussi ouvert que Stiles et ils ne leur était pas bien compliqué d'inclure Jude à leur conversation et à leurs histoires cocasses en série. D'ailleurs, ils furent rapidement rejoints par une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir qui n'avait d'égal que celui de Scott. En tout cas c'est ce que remarqua Jude avant que la jeune femme se présente comme étant Raquel, la sœur de ce dernier. Tout comme son frère, elle était joviale et dynamique, sportive et téméraire. Elle s'installa avec eux et tous les quatre se mirent à échanger les récits de leur matinée, ceux de Stiles et Jude étant bien évidemment identiques. Une fois arrivés à la fin de leur repas, Scott amena un sujet qui apparemment le tenait très à cœur.

"- Dîtes, vous venez ce soir pour l'ouverture des clubs du lycée ?

\- Depuis quand on fait une cérémonie pour ouvrir un club ? S'interrogea Stiles autant surpris par cette idée que par le fait que Scott semble y être autant attachée.

\- Cette année l'équipe de basket promet d'être géniale ! Continua Scott décidé à ignorer la remarque de son ami. Cependant il nous manque encore des membres, et c'est pareil pour tous les autres clubs. Le lycée à donc décidé, pour ne pas pénaliser certains clubs qui peinent à trouver des membres, d'organiser une soirée d'ouverture. Afin de convier tous les élèves, même les professeurs son conviés.

\- Oh non pitié...

\- Faire partie d'un club c'est tellement bien arrête Stiles ! C'est faire partie d'un groupe, être soudés les uns les autres, affronter l'adversité. Tu devrais essayer ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal de toute façon...

\- L'idée me tente bien, mais je n'ai pas ta carrure de monstre shooté aux OGM, sérieusement tu me vois un ballon de basket dans les mains ?

\- Non, très sincèrement ce n'est même pas imaginable. Répondit Raquel à la place de son frère.

\- Il n'y a pas que les clubs sportifs tu sais...S'il te plaît Stiles, essaie au moins de venir et tu jugeras sur place si un stand t'intéresse ou pas. Fais le pour moi ?

\- Quand on me sort ce genre d'argument j'ai étrangement tendance à refuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il rit avant de reprendre en se tournant vers Jude. Et toi ? T'as déjà une idée de club qui te ferait envie ? Non pas que j'ai envie de faire comme toi, juste...disons de m'inspirer.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit posément le jeune homme. Je pense que, comme l'a suggéré Scott, je vais venir et voir si un club m'intéresse. Je déciderais sur place.

\- Tu vois ! Un modèle à suivre Stiles !

\- Ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée en fin de compte...Je vais faire pareil finalement. Mais je te jure Scott si jamais je me fais embarquer de force dans un club de...je sais pas moi...de danse par exemple tu entendras parler de moi ! »

Le repas se termina donc sur cette menace à la crédibilité inébranlable qui eut pour effet de faire à nouveau Scott et le reste du groupe éclater de rire. Chacun regagna la classe dans laquelle aurait lieu son prochain cours, Stiles et Jude rentrèrent donc ensembles, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en entrant dans la salle que de voir Derek, tranquillement en train de siroter son café sur son bureau, jetant de vagues coups d'œil sur les élèves franchissant le seuil de la classe.

En posant son sac sur sa table, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager très peu discrètement avant de se tourner vers Jude, tout aussi déconcerté que lui.

« - Attends...on était pas censé avoir cours de...

\- Littérature! En effet ! Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai mes diplômes, je suis parfaitement en droit d'exercer ! L'interrompit son professeur.

Et cette précision était censée nous rassurer... » Heureusement pour lui, cette fois Stiles avait parlé à demi-voix, ainsi Derek ne put l'entendre.

Le matin, ils avaient eu droit à une interminable introduction aux méthodologies de travail au lycée ainsi qu'à quelques travaux pratiques sortis de nulle part, tandis que cet après-midi, ils eurent droit à une histoire de la littérature américaine, plus ou moins détaillée dans certains points ( dépendant surtout des connaissances parfois limitées de Derek sur certaines périodes historiques, Stiles en était persuadé ).

Au moment où la sonnerie sonna, Stiles attrapa son sac, et en quelques secondes, il fut hors de la salle en lançant un bref « à demain m'sieur. », si bien que Jude qui avait pris beaucoup plus de temps à ranger soigneusement ses affaires dû courir pour le ratrapper dans le couloir afin de lui dire :

On se revoit ce soir à la cérémonie des clubs ? »

Pile en disant cela, ils passèrent devant un panneau d'affichage qui ventait les mérites de rejoindre un club afin de tisser des liens et vivre des choses qu'on ne revivra sans doutes pas plus tard dans sa vie. Comme si il s'agissait de son ultime argument pour convaincre son nouvel ami de venir, Jude pointa l'affiche en question du doigt

Regarde ! Scott avait peut être raison en fin de compte ! Ça à l'air plutôt cool non ? Tu trouves pas ?

Devant le lycée. 20 heures tapantes, ne me fais pas regretter d'être venu pour rien s'il-te-plait. » Lança Stiles dans un grognement que Jude peina à comprendre.

Sans en avoir conscience, tous deux étaient sur le point d'assister à la soirée qui changerait probablement le cours de leurs années au sein du lycée de Beacon Hills...

* * *

Voilà voilà, on est déjà arrivé à la fin du deuxième chapitre !

Etant donné que j'ai écrit les deux d'une seul traite je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Ah si, en fait j'ai un truc super important à dire. Cette fanfic sera plus basée sur la longueur, je veux dire qu'il y aura sans doutes un grand nombre de chapitre et le plot sera un peu plus élaboré ( du moins je tenterais ). Du coup, ne soyez pas surpris que les couples principaux mettent un peu de temps à se former : tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre comme dirait Sartre /shot/

Bref, encore une fois merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Beacon Hills

chapitre 3 : Home

* * *

À peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée de chez lui que Lionel mitraillait déjà Jude de nombreuses questions, arrachant au jeune garçon un sourire en coin : certaines personnes ne changeraient jamais et seraient toujours là pour le soutenir.

Lionel était la femme d'Oscar, son père, mais elle n'était pas sa mère biologique. En effet Oscar s'était remarié quelques année après le décès de sa première femme, c'est-à dire il y a quarte ans. C'est sans doutes pour cela que la relation entre Lionel et son beau-fils était aussi ambiguë : à la fois sœur, confidente, mère et meilleure amie, le lien qui les liait ne portait pas de nom, mais l'avis de Lionel avait tout le temps une place décisive dans chaque décision importante que prenait Jude.

En cette fin d'après-midi, pas de choix cornélien, seulement une batterie de questions auxquelles le jeune lycéen tenta de répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait, donnant autant de détails que possibles à la fois sur ses camarades de classe, sur son professeur des plus étranges, et lorsqu'il manquait de précision, Lionel était toujours là pour creuser certains points sombre de ces récits.

« - Donc tu as fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes ?

\- Ouais c'est ça. Stiles, qui est dans la même classe que moi, son ami d'enfance Scott qui est tout aussi adorable que lui, et la sœur de Scott, Raquel qui est en deuxième année.

\- Et aucun de ces deux charmants garçons...

\- Lionel ne commence pas ! »

Lionel était depuis longtemps au courant de l'homosexualité de son beau-fils, elle était une des rares d'ailleurs. C'était par conséquence une des rares personnes à qui il pouvait se livrer sans la moindre retenue. Mais le problème quand quelqu'un est aussi proche de vous, c'est qu'il a parfois tendance à aller beaucoup trop loin lorsqu'il s'agit d'interprétation. Et cette fois, elle allait vraiment trop loin.

« - Je les connais pas encore ! Et puis je ne sais même pas si ils sont...Bref, je ne vais pas sauter sur le premier garçon venu !

\- Je sais bien, mais la façon dont tu parles de ce Stiles...

\- Il est drôle, attachant et tout le package qui va avec, mais il n'est pas pour moi. Trancha Jude décidé à mettre fin à ce dialogue insensé. Oscar est resté au travail ?

\- Oui malheureusement, répondit Lionel sincèrement désolé, les traits de son visage se tirant en entendant le nom de son mari. Il avait une réunion vraiment...

\- Une réunion vraiment importante avec des gens qui l'étaient tout autant. Je sais bien merci. Si importante qu'il n'a même pas pu prendre cinq minutes pour passer un coup de fil et me demander comment s'était passée ma première journée de lycée...Soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone.

\- Je suis désolée Jude, je tenterais de toucher deux mots à ton père...

\- Ne te donne pas cette peine, on sait tous les deux que ça ne changera strictement rien à son comportement. Heureusement que je t'ai toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sinon...Bref je te laisse, il faut que je me prépare pour retourner au lycée ce soir.

\- Tu as déjà des cours du soir ? S'étonna Lionel.

\- Non pas du tout, c'est juste qu'il y a une espèce de cérémonie où les clubs tentent de recruter de nouveaux membres. A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, mais je suis simplement curieux.

\- Toi, Jude Kincade tu rejoindrais un club de sport ? Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps elle se mit à pouffer de rire sous le regard vexé de Jude.

\- Roh c'est bon ! Je sais pas trop qui sait peut-être que je serais tenté par un club.

\- Un club de basket-ball ? Comme celui que dirige ton père ?

\- J'allais dire par un club excepté un club de basket bien sûr. Bon, je vais être en retard, je te raconterais tout ça demain !

Il enfila d'une traite la fin de son verre de lait avant d'embrasser rapidement Lionel et de se précipiter vers ta chambre, derrière lui, il entendit l'écho de la voix de cette dernière qui lui disait :

T'as bien intérêt à me raconter oui ! »

* * *

Du côté de Stiles c'était une toute autre histoire.

En arrivant devant chez lui, il poussa un soupir en reconnaissant le 4x4 de son père garé devant leur maison. Il savait maintenant ce qui allait l'attendre une fois chez lui, et ce, depuis la mort de sa mère survenue sept ans auparavant.

Le célèbre sheriff de Beacon Hills sombra chaque jour un peu plus dans l'alcool, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. En entrant dans le salon, la première chose que le jeune garçon vit fut la bouteille à moitié vide posée sur la table passe. Puis il laissa courir son regard dans la pièce et avança vers son père, endormis sur le canapé afin de prendre une couverture et la remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, la tête baissée.

Encore une fois il ne mangerait rien ce soir, il lui avait encore coupé l'appétit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Stiles déposa son sac par terre, ne le défit même pas, trop occupé à s'écrouler sur son lit et à saisir son téléphone afin d'envoyer un message à Scott, espérant trouver du réconfort chez son meilleur ami.

 _\- Scott t'es là ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca va pas encore avec ton père ?_

 _\- Comme d'habitude...Tu crois qu'il va changer un jour ? Un jour qu'il se comportera comme un père normal ? Qui se soucie d'autre chose que de son stock de Whisky ?_

 _\- Je l'espère sincèrement pour toi, tu sais bien. Écoute, je peux pas te parler là je suis au boulot , chez Deaton. On en reparle ce soir d'accord ?_

 _\- Ok salut, à tout à l'heure._

En poussant un long soupir, Stiles balança son téléphone à l'autre bout de son lit et se mit à fixer l'horloge, espérant que 19h30 arrive rapidement ( heure à laquelle il devait partir pour le lycée ) et que son père ne se réveille pas entre temps car sinon il devrait aller lui tenir compagnie, ce qui faisait sans doutes partie des dernières choses qu'il avait envie de faire sur terre, à côté de ça, les heures de littérature de Derek ne paraissaient plus tout aussi ennuyantes.

* * *

Hey hey hey !

Bon voilà, on est à la fin du chapitre 3 les amis.  
Je m'excuse tout d'abord car il est un peu plus court que les autres, cependant je pensais qu'il était vraiment important de consacrer une petite partie de ma fic pour décrire l'environnement dans lequel vont évoluer nos deux petits Stiles et Jude. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 4 sortira demain sans fautes, qui plus est, il y aura ( enfin me direz vous ) du Zude et plus de Sterek ( non je ne suis pas du tout en train de vous teaser c'est pas vrai ! /pan/ )

Voilà, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours ma fic, et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me donnera vraiment un retour direct, avec vos impressions etc...

Sur ce je vous dit à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Beacon Hills

chapitre 4 : Your club needs you !

* * *

Stiles faisait les cents pas devant l'immense portail du lycée. Il y avait donné rendez-vous à Jude et Scott, mais évidemment il était encore arrivé en premier et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Franchement, était-il vraiment le seul à partir à ses rendez-vous avec 10 minutes d'avance ?  
Apparemment non puisqu'il remarqua une silhouette arriver au loin.

Son cœur se remit à battre à un rythme humainement tolérable, il espérait que ce serait un de ses deux amis qui arrivait, mais il fut envahi de déception en reconnaissant son professeur, Derek Hale descendre l'allée menant au portail...à côté duquel il se tenait.

A défaut de pouvoir prendre la fuite, Stiles afficha alors un sourire de circonstance et salua légèrement son professeur lorsque celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur, priant de tout cœur pour qu'il passe son chemin, qu'il ait mile et une choses plus intéressantes à faire que de rester à discuter avec un de ses pires élèves.

Apparemment non puisque Derek s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit une main pour serrer celle de Stiles qui ne put cacher sa surprise et son amusement.

« - Vous êtes conscient qu'on s'est déjà vu dans la journée ? Deux fois en plus.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé d'un mauvais pied avec toi Stiles, et j'espère que toute l'année ne va pas continuer sur cette lancée. J'espère donc ce soir recommencer avec toi sur de nouvelles bases, disons différentes. Argumenta Derek la main toujours tendue.

Surtout pour ne pas le vexer, Stiles lui serra la main en retour, et fut surpris de constater que sa poigne était forte et chaude. Déconcerté, il ne se fit pas prier pour remettre ses deux mains dans ses poches et examiner son professeur de la tête au pied. Il était plutôt bien fourni, physiquement parlant bien évidemment, et son costume bleu nuit faisait ressortir intensément la couleur de ses yeux, tout en lui donnant une élégance indéniable. Alors, Stiles se surprit à frissonner, et immédiatement il détourna la tête, comme si le fait de ne pas regarder Derek le rendrait invisible à ses yeux. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, et la voix de Derek soudainement devenue plus posée lui demanda, une pointe de surprise dans la voix :

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Euh...oui oui ! C'est ça ! Il fait vachement froid ce soir vous trouvez pas ? Comme pour se donner de la crédibilité il se mit à tousser fortement, espérant ainsi faire fuir son professeur. Je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume.

\- Oh mon pauvre. Si tu veux j'ai des médicaments dans mon casier de la salle des profs tu veux que j'aille en chercher ?

\- Oh, non pas la peine, ça va aller...

\- Allons, allons, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. »

Au grand dame de Stiles, Derek fit un pas en avant vers lui, et lui frictionna les épaules. Ce contact aussi inattendu que rapide fit sursauter le jeune lycée qui fit immédiatement un bond en arrière.

« - Ne vous en faites pas..ça va aller... Réussit-il à articuler la gorge sèche.

Euh...oui bon, on m'attend à l'intérieur je pense que je devrais y aller...A demain Stiles... »

Surpris que son professeur soit lui aussi gêné, Stiles releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son visage n'avait pas changé d'un pouce et ne montrait pas le moindre signe de gêne ( du moins pas de manière aussi évidente que lui ) si ce n'était ses pommettes qui avaient très légèrement rosies. Encore une fois, le jeune lycée se surpris à trouver cela tout à fait mignon. Et avant qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience, Derek avait déjà pénétré dans l'enceinte du lycée et avait été remplacé par Jude accompagné de Scott qui venaient d'arriver.

« - Hé Stiles, ça va ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ! Lui demanda Scott qui le connaissait par cœur.

\- Oublie le cliché du drap blanc crasseux alors, celui là était disons clairement...attirant... Bref allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que les clubs soient déjà pleins ! »

Scott et Jude échangèrent un regard inquiet, aucun des deux n'avait compris ce que venait de leur dire Stiles, mais peu importe, ils avaient déjà passé à autre chose et pénétraient dans le lycée pour se rendre dans le hall central, là où avait lieu la cérémonie.

Toutes les tables qui étaient sous la main avaient été mises sur le côté, formant ainsi des espèces de stands derrières lesquels se tenaient de plus ou moins nombreux élèves, tentant d'attirer des nouveaux membres potentiels pour leurs clubs respectifs. D'ailleurs, Jude crut reconnaître une jeune fille de leur classe, petite, asiatique au longs cheveux noirs, se tenant fièrement derrière le stand intitulés « sports de combats ». Bien qu'il n'était un homme qui se fiait facilement aux apparences, il ne put retenir un petit sourire, avant de continuer son chemin en compagnie de ses deux amis. Scott d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à les laisser, il avait repéré le stand de l'équipe de basket du lycée, et comptait bien en faire partie cette année. Il laissa donc Stiles et Jude en leur disant qu'il reviendrait sans doutes vers eux plus tard.

Les deux amis restants échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers le nombre impressionnant de stands.

« - Toujours pas la moindre idée d'un club qui t'intéresserait ? Demanda Jude.

\- Pas plus qu'il n'y a dix minutes, ni hier...Je sais pas faisons un tour pour...

\- Salut les garçons ! L'interrompit une voix féminine qui venait de derrière eux. Est-ce que l'un d'entre-vous à l'âme d'un meneur ? »

Une charmante blonde, à la poitrine généreuse, se tenait derrière eux. Elle avait revêtu un des maillots de l'équipe de basket du lycée, on pouvait y lire « _Devil's_ » en lettres noires sur fond rouge écarlate.

« - Non je dis juste ça parce que le poste de manager de l'équipe est disponible. C'est un poste d'une importance capitale n'en doutez pas, »

Bien qu'il n'était pas sensible aux charmes de cette magnifique jeune fille, Jude trouva sa technique d'approche plutôt, et il en eut la confirmation en voyant la mine bouche-bée de Stiles.

« - Euh, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Oh pardon ! Moi c'est Kyle ! Je fais partie des Devil Girls, le club de danse du lycée.

\- Écoute Kyle, je pense pas que le rôle de manager soit pour moi, mais je te laisse avec Stiles, il va sans doutes vouloir des informations supplémentaires sur ce poste. »

Sur ce, il fit un clin d'œil à Stiles, lui tapota l'épaule et les laissa tous les deux. Ce dernier prit une teinte écarlate mais ne se plaignit pas, Jude sut alors qu'il avait fait la bonne chose et décida de déambuler, seul, entre les stands, en refusant une à une les propositions toutes aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres : le club de tir à l'arc, le club de dessin, le club d'informatique...

Finalement, la fin de la soirée approchait à grand pas et il ne savait toujours pas vers quel stand se tourner. Heureusement, peut-être n'aurait-il pas de choix à faire.

En effet, il était sur le point de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son bras et à le tirer vers lui. Surpris, Jude se retourna et vit un jeune homme de son âge, légèrement plus grand que lui, blond aux yeux verts, se tenir devant lui. Tous deux se dévisagèrent mutuellement de haut en bas, seulement, un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur le visage de l'inconnu, tandis que celui de Jude prit une teinte rougeâtre : il le trouvait totalement craquant. Néanmoins, il reprit ses esprits avant de lui demander :

« - Je peux t'aider ?

\- Euh, oui tu peux, désolé si je t'ai fait peur comme ça mais je connaissais pas ton nom. Je suis Zero, et je suis du club de basket, il nous reste une seule et unique place pour terminer notre équipe, et j'ai pris la décision de chercher quelqu'un qui paraissait en bonne santé et en bonne forme physique pour compléter notre équipe. Bon tu es un peu petit mais tu feras parfaitement l'affaire. Tu viens il faut t'inscrire maintenant, suis moi et...

\- Attends une seconde ! Je n'ai pas encore dit oui.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Zero en fronçant les sourcils, d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise ce mot.

\- Je...j'aurais bien aimé t'aider, sincèrement, mais je ne peux pas intégrer d'équipe de basket. C'est impossible et ce n'est pas discutable.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as tes deux jambes, il vérifia d'un coup d'œil ce qui fit timidement sourire Jude. Tu as tes deux bras, un autre coup d'œil qui fit rire Jude. Non sérieusement rejoins nous. On a besoin de toi.

\- Mais...je n'ai jamais joué au basket de ma vie ! Je ne serais pas capable de marquer le moindre panier, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis maladroit... »

Oui, c'était bel et bien son dernier retranchement. Il ne voulait pas parler de son père au premier inconnu venu, déjà qu'il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à Stiles, ni Scott.

En effet Oscar dirigeait une équipe professionnelle de basket à Los-Angeles. Il était donc perpétuellement en voyages d'affaire ou en réunions pour toujours « garder de le cap » comme il disait. Cependant, cette absence totale et cette enfance baignée dans le mythe de son père ayant commencé de nulle part, avait eu pour effet de dégoutter totalement Jude de ce sport.

Cependant, Zero exerçait sur lui une attraction qu'il ne saurait expliquer et qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait attiré par lui, et ses paroles semblaient alors très fiables. Si il lui disait qu'il pouvait se mettre au basket, alors il s'y mettrait. De plus, personne ne lui avait si soudainement donné l'impression de compter autant, tout le temps à être dans l'ombre de son père, il semblait maintenant être le chaînon manquant, et donc décisif à la machine « _Devil's_ ». Il espéra cependant que son manque total d'expérience allait effrayer Zero et que ce dernier se déciderait à chercher un autre dernier membre. Malheureusement pour lui, ce petit sourire en coin semblait ne jamais quitter cette tête blonde qui l'acheva en disant :

« - Oh si ce n'est que ça, tu as devant toi ton prochain entraîneur particulier. Allez viens, on va t'inscrire sur le registre des membres du club... »

A nouveau, Zero saisit le bras de Jude et le tira pour le mener à travers la foule vers le stand du club de basket. Sans s'en rendre compte, la main du jeune blond glissa pour soudainement attraper celle de Jude, et le tirer avec douceur vers un avenir inconnu, et espérons le, radieux.

« - Au fait ! Jude ! Lui dit-il alors qu'il se laissait toujours guider. En voyant la mine déconcertée de Zero il ajouta, c'est mon prénom, Jude. Comme ça tu sauras comment m'appeler la prochaine fois que tu viendras me tirer de la foule ! »

* * *

Choses promises, choses dues !

Le voici, le voilà : le chapitre 4 !

Les couples se mettent ( enfin ) en place et la fic pourra donc enfin prendre un autre tournant disons plus...intéressant 8)

Je me sincèrement éclaté à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il en aura été de même pour vous en le lisant !

Je sais que je me répète mais des petites reviews de votre part me feraient vraiment plaisir, juste un avis, des conseils, je suis preneur !

Bref je vous dit à demain pour un chapitre 5 qui sera beaucoup plus consistant !

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 5 : You're a Devil Girl now !

* * *

Stiles semblait peiner à garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'il avançait vers le casier où il rangeait une partie de ses cahiers et de ses livres à deux pas du hall central du lycée. En effet, Kyle lui avait fait remplir et signer toute une pile de paperasse pour apparemment concrétiser son adhésion au poste de manager de l'équipe des _Devil's._

Il était donc rentré tard chez lui et avait peu dormi, si bien qu'il en payait les conséquences maintenant. Il dut s'appuyer sur le casier voisin d'une main et ranger ses livres d'une autre tout en soupirant. Lorsque soudain, il eut l'étrange impression d'être observé.

Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche : les autres élèves marchaient tranquillement en direction des salles de classes tout en discutant entre eux calmement, certains rires éclataient ci et là, donnant à l'endroit un aspect chaleureux. Stiles se sentait définitivement bien dans ce lycée...mais cela ne faisait pas pour autant disparaître la dérangeante impression qui maintenant l'obsédait.

Au bout de deux minutes, il avait finit de ranger ses affaires, il ferma son sac, son casier, fit demi tour et poussa un léger cri de surprise en voyant Derek, se tenant droit comme un pic derrière lui en le fixant.

Sans doutes était-il là depuis quelques instants déjà et train de l'observer. Le jeune garçon trouva cela vraiment bizarre, il aurait bien aimé baisser la tête et prendre la fuite, mais Derek l'en empêcha en engageant la conversation, lui aussi gêné par cette situation, ne pouvant cependant se défaire d'un sourire moqueur sur le coin des lèvres qui était apparu lorsque Stiles avait poussé son petit cri de surprise.

« - Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa-t-il tout d'abord d'une manière que Stiles ne trouva pas crédible pour un sou. Je voulais attendre que tu aies fini de ranger tes affaires, je ne voulais pas te déranger...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vouliez me voir ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Le coupa Stiles, ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. En fait il en avait une petite idée : il avait peur de sa propre réaction si cette conversation durait trop longtemps.

\- Oh non, rien de tout ça. J'espère que tu as aimé la soirée d'hier soir, j'ai été quelque peu surpris en voyant que tu t'étais inscrit en train de manager des _Devil Girls_ , tous les ans c'est un poste que personne ne veut occuper : les filles trouvent bien plus prestigieux de rejoindre directement le groupe de danse, et les garçons celui de basket. Du coup, ce poste reste tout le temps inoccupé. Je suis content que tu l'aies pris grâce à toi nous allons maintenant...

\- Attendez une seconde ! L'interrompit Stiles qui venait brutalement de reprendre tous ses esprits et était à deux doigt de craquer. Rassurez moi vous parlez des _Devil's_ , le club de basket ? Vous avez dû faire une erreur en parlant des _Devil Girls_ , mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai bien compris je vais faire de...

\- Non non, l'interrompit à son tour Derek comme pour se venger, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Stiles encore plus en rogne. Tu as signé pour le rôle de manager de l'équipe de danse des _Devil Girls_ , j'en ai parlé ce matin avec Kyle et elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait pourtant clairement expliqué et que tu avais accepté avec joie sans hésiter.

\- Il est possible que je n'avais pas tout à fait mon attention de portée sur ce que disait Kyle à ce moment...Soupira Stiles comprenant qu'il s'était totalement fait avoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'annuler tous les papiers que j'ai signé hier n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de Stiles, pour qui la colère était redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était montée, se faisait maintenant suppliant, et Derek trouva cela très adorable, il se surprit à rougir très légèrement, ce qui n'était rien comparé au teint écarlate de Stiles, mort de gêne parce qu'il venait de se faire berner mais aussi parce qu'il devait maintenant demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, et cela, le jeune Stilinski, il détestait.

« - Malheureusement, tu as signé Stiles, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et en voyant l'air dépité de son élève il ajouta. Allons, vois le bon côté des choses : on va devoir travailler ensembles en dehors des heures de cours.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le lycée en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es en train de parler au...nouveau manager de l'équipe des _Devil's_ ! Bien évidemment, Pete se chargera des entraînements, quant à moi je gérerai plus l'organisation d'événements, des rencontres sportives et de la coordination avec les Devil's Girls. Sur ce, on se retrouve dans, il consulta rapidement sa montre avant de terminer sa phrase, dix minutes pour le cours de physique. Je te redirais quand on organisera notre première réunion, j'ai vraiment hâte. "

Stiles regarda Derek s'en aller, la tête commençait à lui tourner... Il dut s'adosser au mur et remettre ses idées en place. Il s'était fait avoir par Kyle, croyait intégrer d'une certaine façon le très réputé club de basket-ball du lycée de Beacon Hills, et se retrouvait en fin de compte à manager son équipe de danse ( discipline dont, avouons le, il ne connaissait strictement rien ), et cerise sur le gâteau, ce nouveau poste le forcerait à passer des heures supplémentaires avec Derek Hale, ce professeur tout à fait hors du commun, seulement ce n'était pas dans le bon sens du terme ici.

Le jeune garçon resta quelques instants perdu, toujours adossé contre son casier. Ces année lycées s'annonçaient tellement différentes que ce dont il avait imaginé...

* * *

De son côté, Jude arrivait au lycée cette fois avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance sur l'heure de la sonnerie, il eut donc largement le temps de déambuler dans les couloirs, sans réel objectif, ressassant la soirée de la veille. Il avait, tout comme son ami Stiles, dû signer des papiers attestant du fait qu'il était maintenant membre à part entière de l'équipe de basket. Zero lui avait même donné un petit badge qui lui permettait, selon ce dernier, d'accéder au terrain de basket à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, sur le coup Jude n'y perçut aucun message codé, mais maintenant peut-être qu'il n'avait pas laissé ce Zero, dont il ne savait pourtant presque rien si indifférent que ça.

En tout cas, dans le sens inverse, Jude ne cessait de repenser à la soirée de la veille. La main de Zero dans la sienne, même si cela n'avait aucune connotation, même si cela s'était fait mécaniquement sans la moindre arrière-pensée, il s'était senti tout simplement bien en la présence du beau blond.

En marchant ainsi calmement dans les larges couloirs, il remarqua à quelques pas devant lui, un couple sur lequel tout le monde se retournait, certains avec envie, d'autre avec ce que Jude se surprit à interpréter comme étant une certaine forme de peur. En fronçant les sourcils, le jeune garçon se mit à détailler plus précisément les deux jeunes gens devant lui.

A la gauche, il s'agissait d'un grand homme noir, cheveux courts, des tatouages recouvraient toute son épaule et une partie de son bras gauche. Baraqué, il ressemblait à l'image typique du basketteur qu'aurait immédiatement embauché son père.

Cette idée l'agaçant, il décida de passer à la jeune fille à qui il tenait le bras. Elle était plus petite mais restait tout de même d'une taille respectable pour une jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux noirs, raides, retombaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules, et elle se déplaçait avec une grâce et une élégance qu'il trouva presque arrogante. Il s'amusa à remarquer que la force et la bonté qui émanait de l'homme ne pouvait contraster plus avec la démarche provocante de sa petite amie.

« - Oh je le connais lui, c'est un ami de mon frère! Fit une voix qui était familière à Jude mais qu'il ne sut reconnaître sur l'instant. Hé Jude comment tu vas ? »

En se retournant, il reconnut Raquel qui marchait, sac en main, accompagnée de deux jeunes filles toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Surpris, Jude reconnut immédiatement la belle blonde qui avait abordé Stiles la veille, Kyle si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas de tours, et à la droite de cette fille, se tenait celle qui s'avança en première vers lui lui tendit spontanément la main, un sourire radieux illuminant son déjà très beau visage.

« - Ravie de te rencontrer, moi c'est Ahsha ! Devil Girl. »

Elle était grande, élancée et charmante. Jude sut immédiatement qu'il s'entendrait bien avec chacune des jeunes filles en face de lui, si bien que bavarder avec elles comme si il les connaissait déjà depuis quelques temps s'avéra d'une simplicité surprenante.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ? Lui demanda Raquel. Tu es en première année si je ne me trompe pas, cependant ici ce ne sont que les cours des deuxième année.

\- Oh d'accord, désolé je ne connais pas encore tout à fait les lieux, je ne faisais que passer par là, sans réel but. Et... »

Il fut interrompu par un éclat de rire qui se répercuta dans tout le couloir. La jeune femme au bras de son grand basketteur que Jude avait détaillé quelques instants plus tôt venait de pouffer de manière qui lui parut tout sauf naturelle. Sans doutes avait-il fait une blague dénuée d'humour et qu'elle avait ainsi réagi afin de ne pas le blesser, mais le fait est que Jude trouva cette réaction quelque peu...excessive.

En remarquant sa réaction, Ahsha eut un petit rire.

« - Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que Jelena, la capitaine des Devil Girls. Elle sort actuellement avec le capitaine des Devil's, Terrance. Comme quoi, le pouvoir ne crée pas l'amour, mais il y contribue. »

Jude ne put cacher sa surprise, Ahsha semblait ne pas porter Jelena en très haute estime, et elle ne semblait pas non plus s'en cacher. En voyant la surprise se dessiner sur son visage, Ahsha eut un petit sourire attendri, décidément il ne connaissait à rien au fonctionnement de ce lycée.

« - Franchement, si tu veux éviter les problèmes ici, fuis cette fille comme la peste, elle pointa la direction de Jelena du doigt. Elle n'apporte rien de bon, crois moi...

\- D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas cette fille qui vient de se séparer d'un autre membre de l'équipe de basket, commença Kyle, je sais plus son nom, tu sais le beau blond...C'est quoi son nom déjà Raquel ?

\- Zero je crois.

\- Pardon ? »

Même si il avait très bien entendu, Jude se sentait forcé de demander à Raquel de répéter le prénom. Il s'agissait bien de Zéro, le Zéro qui l'avait guidé à travers la foule hier, le Zéro qui l'avait convaincu de se mettre au basket en dépit de sa haine pour ce sport. Ce Zéro là ne serait donc jamais attiré par lui malgré tous les signaux qu'il avait cru déceler en lui. En poussant un soupir, Jude fut incapable de cacher sa déception à ses trois interlocutrices qui immédiatement lui demandèrent presque en même temps ce qui lui arrivait.

« - Oh ce n'est rien...Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste cru entendre un autre nom. Je dois filer, à plus tard peut être, en se tournant vers Ahsha il ajouta, ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance, puis vers Kyle et Raquel, et vous de vous avoir revu ! »

Avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il fila, les laissant sur place. Il parcourut plusieurs couloirs sans vraiment regarder autour de lui, se contentant d'avancer la tête baissée, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait presque atteint sa salle de classe lorsqu'une voix qui le tira totalement de ses pensée en le faisant sursauter héla son nom. En relevant la tête, Jude regarda autour de lui, et vit Zéro qui courait vers lui. En quelques enjambés, il arriva devant lui et lui tendit une main que Jude serra avec bien moins de conviction que la première fois, ce qui n'échappa pas à Zéro.

« - Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en tout cas.

\- Merci du compliment...Non sérieusement je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, j'en paie les conséquences ce matin c'est tout. »

C'était totalement un mensonge, Jude n'était pas un gros dormeur, à la limite de l'insomnie, il pouvait être en pleine forme après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, ce qui ne lui empêchait pas d'être toujours en retard le matin.

\- Oh je comprends totalement. Lui répondit Zéro en riant. Du coup je venais pour te proposer de me rejoindre sur le terrain ce soir. Pour s'entraîner comme je te l'ai promis. La saison commence dans trois semaines et j'aimerais t'apprendre quand même les bases avant le match d'ouverture.

\- Je ne sais pas...ce soir tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît. J'ai conscient que c'est dur pour toi d'avoir accepté de t'inscrire dans un club pour un sport que tu n'aimes même pas, mais nous avons besoin d'être au complet et au meilleur de notre forme pour le prochain match Jude, et nous avons besoin de toi et des bases que j'aimerais bien t'apprendre, si tu le veux bien...

\- Je sais pas. Tu verras bien ce soir si je lui là ou pas. »

Il avait prononcé ces quelques mots froidement, avant de faire demi tour et s'en aller en laissant Zéro surpris par cette réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et à laquelle il n'était pas habitué non plus.

Dès qu'il eut fait quelques pas, Jude regretta de s'être ainsi comporté. Après tout ce n'était pas de la faute de Zéro si il s'était fait des films, et il n'avait certainement pas à en payer les conséquences. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi tour, et le jeune homme se contenta de filer, marchant cette fois sans s'arrêter vers sa salle de cours. Il y retrouva Stiles qui semblait tout aussi dépité que lui.

Ce dernier fut cependant content de trouver une figure familière à qui il put raconter la ruse de Kyle, et la manière dont il s'était irrémédiablement retrouvé manager des Devil Girls. Jude faillit lui faire remarquer que si il avait été plus concentré sur les paroles de Kyle plutôt que sa poitrine il ne se serait sans doutes pas retrouvé dans cette situation des plus embarrassantes. Cependant, le jeune homme refusa de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, et il se contenta de prêter une oreille attentive à ce que lui disait son nouvel ami, acquiesçant de temps à autres,tout en faisant le travail que leur demandait leur professeur.

Bien évidemment, Stiles marquait une pause dans son réçit à chaque fois que Derek pointait le bout de son nez, si bien que ce dernier les trouva particulièrement investi dans leur travail, sans se douter un seul instant qu'en fait, leur attention était portée sur un tout autre sujet que la physique.

La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, Stiles raccompagna Scott et Jude et eux, tout en discutant de sujets variés sur le chemin qui revenaient très souvent à la soirée de la veille. Jude avait maintenant totalement intégré leur duo, si bien qu'il ne se sentait plus du tout mis de côté lorsque les deux amis d'enfance évoquaient leurs souvenirs en commun, il se contentait de rire de bon cœur avec eux.

En franchissant l'entrée de sa maison, Stiles fut surpris de retrouver son père encore debout à une heure aussi avancée de l'après-midi et non écroulé sur le canapé encore une fois. Il lui parla donc un peu, mais se rendit rapidement compte que bien qu'il ne soit pas ivre mort, il avait déjà enfilé quelques verres, et avant que sa colère ne prenne le dessus, Stiles rejoignit rapidement sa chambre et entama les devoirs que leur avait donné Derek pour le lendemain.

Au bout d'une heure de travail, Stiles était tellement concentré qu'il faillit ne pas entendre la sonnerie de son portable. Il s'en saisit rapidement en croyant qu'il s'agissait de Scott qui voulait lui parler, des informations supplémentaires sur la soirée de la veille dont Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de parler sur tout le trajet, mais c'était un numéro inconnu.

\- Allô ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi ? Il avait reconnu la voix de Derek et son ton s'était automatiquement transformé.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'endosser ton maillot et d'accomplir ton rôle de manager. Rejoins moi dans mon bureau ce soir, le match d'ouverture est dans trois semaines, je viens de recevoir les dates précises et il faut que je mette tout ça en place rapidement et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Ce soir, lycée, 19h30, tu sauras te rappeler ?

\- Attendez ! Vous savez très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu ce poste, alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour y mettre du mien ! Et puis quoi encore...

-Oh mais que tu le veuilles ou non tu t'y investiras bien plus que tu ne le penses. Le contrat que tu as signé indiquait une clause qui permettrait au lycée de te virer si jamais tu refusais de faire ton boulot. Franchement, entrer à Beacon Hills ça ouvre des portes, mais s'en faire virer qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?

\- Oui oui c'est bon ! Je viendrais !

\- Bien, tu m'en vois ravis. Une pointe de moquerie se notait dans la voix de Derek. Stiles comprit alors qu'il venait d'inventer toute cette histoire de clause, et qu'il s'était fait avoir encore une fois . Rageur, il faillit exploser lorsqu'un détail le chiffonna.

\- Monsieur Hale, comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

\- A tout à l'heure Stiles. »

Non Stiles ne rêvait pas, Derek venait bel et bien de lui raccrocher au nez, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question par la même occasion. En poussant un grondement de mécontentement, Stiles balança son téléphone sur l'autre bon de son lit et s'écroula sur ce dernier en poussant un long soupir...  
Ce Derek Hale serait donc prêt à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ?

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! o/

Bon bah voilà, le chapitre 5, on ne les compte plus maintenant.  
Je commence de plus en plus à prendre plaisir à écrire chaque jour un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, en même temps les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long et l'histoire prend forme.  
Bref à demain pour le chapitre 6 ! Et encore et toujours vous pouvez me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ma fic !

Besos sobre tus fesas ! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to Beacon Hills

chapitre 6 : This Must Be a Joke !

* * *

Stiles roulait au volant de sa jeep depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes en direction du lycée.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop occupé à se torturer l'esprit afin de deviner ce que désirait réellement Derek. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il y avait un message dissimulé qu'il aurait déjà du comprendre depuis longtemps dans la façon d'agir de son professeur, mais vraiment, il ne voyait pas, et cela le rendait fou.

Il trouva une place sur le parking de l'école, et fut surpris à cette heure de le trouver aussi plein. En effet, certains clubs qui ne pouvaient trouver de créneau horaire pendant la journée organisait ses réunions le soir au lycée. L'école était donc tout aussi vivante le jour que le soir.

Le jeune Stilinski déambula quelques temps dans les couloirs avant d'enfin trouver celui qui menait au bureau du professeur Hale. Timidement, il toqua, craignant que personne ne lui réponde.

Il poussa un soupir en entendant un « _entrez !_ » venant de l'intérieur. En prenant une profonde inspiration, il tourna la poignée et entra...

Quant à Jude, il se trouvait non loin de là, en direction du terrain de basket. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait tout de même décidé de venir tout en sachant que rien ne le forçait à le faire, si ce n'était le regard pénétrant du beau blond.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ce jeune blond aimait les filles, il n'aurait jamais ses chances. Quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de se torturer avec toute cette histoire ?

En entrant dans les vestiaires, Jude demanda si il y avait quelqu'un mais personne ne lui répondit. Il entendit alors le bruit d'un ballon qui rebondissait encore et encore contre le sol, au loin. Il comprit alors que Zéro ne l'avait pas attendu pour commencer l'entraînement.

Alors, le jeune homme enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse laça ses chaussures et se rendit sur le terrain en petites foulées ( qui suffirent à lui donner une pointe de côté notons le... ).

En arrivant sur le terrain, la première chose qui frappa Jude fut la puissance des spots de lumière situés derrière les gradins si bien qu'il dut plisser les yeux avant d'être capable de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'y feras... » Lui fit une voix qu'il n'eut pas besoin de voir pour reconnaître : Zéro avait arrêté de s'entraîner pour venir le voir, il entendait ses pas qui venaient vers lui.

Jude cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'être enfin, plus ou moins habitué à l'incroyable luminosité de l'endroit. Il vit Zéro, à côté de lui, en train de l'observer un petit sourire un coin des lèvres. Jude le trouvait encore une fois si séduisant qu'il se força à regarder partout autour de lui, sauf dans la direction de son interlocuteur afin d'être capable de garder toute sa concentration.

« - J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas je t'avoue. Lui glissa Zéro, son ton devenant soudainement plus posé.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé. Répliqua Jude en haussant les épaules, il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Zéro, et pourtant il crut comprendre qu'il ne pourrait y échapper

\- Je sais pas, ce matin tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien. Je me trompe ?

\- Non...c'est juste que...Jude cherchait ses mots, décidé à en dévoiler le moins possible sur ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment. Disons que quelqu'un en qui j'avais placé quelques espoirs ne s'est pas avéré...disons être celui que je pensais. Mais c'est de ma faute, je veux dire je me suis encore imaginé monts et merveilles. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu rude ce matin Zéro, excuse moi.

\- Non ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète. Après tout on a tous nos hauts et nos bas, d'ailleurs l'équipe de basket permet de les surmonter. »

Alors, sans crier gare, Zéro lança à Jude le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains depuis le début de leur conversation. Ce dernier faillit se le prendre en pleine figure si il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la protéger avec ses main, rattrapant le ballon par la même occasion in extremis. En voyant le regard tout bonnement dépité de Zéro il comprit à quel point son geste avait dû être ridicule.

« - Okay, il nous faut donc revoir tout, depuis les bases. » Dit-il, retrouvant son petit sourire moqueur qui, une fois de plus, charma Jude sans que ce dernier s'en rende réellement compte.

Tout d'abord, Zéro tenta de rappeler les règles du basket, dans les grandes lignes bien évidemment, avant de tenter de lui apprendre quelques mouvements de base. Mais rapidement, la séance d'entraînement dérapa, et se transforma plus en une séance de jeu, Zéro bloquait le passage à Jude, et ce dernier devait tenter de se frayer un chemin pour marquer. Ils étaient seuls sur le terrain, si bien que personnes ne vint les déranger, les autorisant à rire de bon cœur et se chamailler sans la moindre gêne d'être vus.

A un moment, sans le vouloir, Zéro bloqua Jude un peu trop violemment, si bien que ce dernier tomba à la renverse par terre, faisant rouler son ballon au loin.  
Aussitôt, Zéro se pencha près de lui, l'examina sous tous les angles ( ce que Jude trouva très attachant ), avant de l'aider à se relever.

« - Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es pas trop fait mal ? Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû...

\- Non ne te fais pas de soucis je suis encore en vie et en possession de mes deux bras et deux jambes c'est le principal non ? »

Cette référence à ce que Zéro lui avait dit la veille fit rire l'intéressé qui décida tout de même d'arrêter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui.

« - Je pense que tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui, allons nous changer il est déjà tard.

\- D'accord, allons-y je te suis. Se résigna Jude qui aurait bien demandé sa revanche.

\- Alors, toujours aussi dégoûté du basket ? Si je puis me permettre tu n'avais pas l'air de trouver ça si horrible tout à l'heure. Le railla Zéro en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas le sport en lui-même qui me révulse, c'est juste...il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, c'est juste que ce sport me fait toujours penser à quelqu'un qui ne cesse de manquer à son devoir.

\- Ah bon ? Tu peux m'en dire plus si tu veux tu sais. »

Le silence de Jude en disait long. En fait, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Zéro, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de son père là, tout de suite. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une légende respectée dans le monde du basket et que Zéro lui aurait sans doutes trouvé une excuse pour ses agissements : normal, ils avaient tous deux la passion du basket.

Zéro comprit qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, et au lieu de se vexer il comprit, il se contenta de changer de sujet et de lui demander comment se passait les cours et ses débuts au lycée. Jude réalisa alors qu'il prenait vraiment goût à se confier au jeune blond, il était d'une oreille attentive ( un peu comme lui en fait ), et étant en deuxième année il connaissait le fonctionnement de l'école bien mieux que lui.

Ils étaient en train de parler de Derek Hale lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les vestiaires. Ils commencèrent alors à se changer. Une fois prêts, Zéro accompagna Jude sur le parking où ce dernier avait garé sa voiture. Il lui proposa d'ailleurs de ramener Zéro chez lui, mais celui-ci refusa, en disant qu'il devait encore aller vérifier quelque chose après.

La lumière sur le parking différait totalement de celle de la salle de basket. Les hauts lampadaires diffusaient des faisceaux de lumière bien moins puissants, et couvrant une moins grande surface, si bien que les traits de Zéro devinrent flous à mesure qu'ils progressaient sur le parking l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence qui commençait légèrement à devenir pesant.

Soudain, alors que Jude ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, Zéro lui attrapa le bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Sans réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, Jude sentit la main du blond glisser sur son bras pour aller agripper sa main. Évidemment, il ne le repoussa pas, mais ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le jeune basketteur en agissant ainsi. Les quelques mots qu'il prononça expliquèrent tout...

« - Et si...et si les espoirs que tu avais placé en moi n'étaient pas si vains que ça ? »

Alors, sans que Jude n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Zéro approcha son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune lycéen. Son baiser était étonnamment doux et plaisant, si bien qu'une chaleur se répandit alors lentement et paisiblement dans tous le corps ( endoloris après l'effort physique qu'il venait d'accomplir et par sa chute ). Il réalisa alors que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : Zéro, et que, peut-être, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Alors, il passa son bras autour du cou du jeune blond et l'embrassa à son tour, de plus en plus ardûment.

Il sentit les mains de son partenaire descendre lentement le long de ses hanches, laissant comprendre quelle serait la prochaine étape, mais ils furent interrompus avant que quoi que ce soit ne se produise.

Un molosse en costume noir vint se planter, littéralement devant eux, et se mit à toussoter pour attirer leur attention, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Jude fusilla le géant des yeux, il avait reconnu l'emblème de la société de son père imprimée sur la poche de son costume. Mais que voulait son père ? Pourquoi avait-il envoyé un homme ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Zéro quant à lui, ne comprenait vraiment rien et s'interposa entre l'inconnu et Jude ( encore un geste qui fit rougir le jeune garçon ), et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait agressif et menaçant :

« - T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Désolé de vous déranger. Je suis venu chercher monsieur Kinkade. Votre père désire vous voir et m'a fait venir vous chercher. »

Jude cacha son visage dans ses mains. Encore une fois, l'influence de son père lui pourrirait la vie. Il venait de tout ruiner...Zéro ne le verrait maintenant plus que comme le fils du gérant d'une immense équipe de basket, et non plus comme Jude, le jeune lycéen incapable de marquer le moindre panier. D'ailleurs, le regard éberlué que lui adressait maintenant Zéro n'était pas pour le contredire.

« - Attends...Kinkade ? Comme le... »

Ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, Jude agrippa son sac, tourna le dos à Zéro et partit dans la direction de la voiture qu'avait envoyé son père sans se retourner, ni prêter attention à ce que pouvait dire Zéro, il était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes en montant dans la voiture aux vitres teintées...

* * *

« - Assieds toi je t'en prie Stiles ! Je t'attendais ! »

Le bureau de Derek, était contre tout attendre...banal. Quelques bibelots décoraient les étagères emplies de livres sur les murs latéraux de la pièce, un large bureau de bois semblait être planté au milieu de la pièce, entouré de deux chaises, et d'un fauteuil en cuir noir sur lequel était justement assis Derek Hale. La pièce était décorée avec goût, dans les bleu semblables aux yeux du propriétaire des lieux,Stiles s'était pourtant attendu au pire en arrivant et était par conséquent très agréablement surpris. C''était propre, ça sentait bon, le lycéen s'y sentait étonnamment à l'aise.

Obéissant, il tira donc une des chaises, tout en ne cessant de regarder autour de lui, décidé à dévorer des yeux chaque détail de la pièce.

Le bruit de deux verres qu'on posait sur la surface du bureau ramena Stiles sur Derek. Il venait de sortir deux verres donc, et les remplissait maintenant avec une bouteille de whisky qu'il gardait enfermée dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il tendait un des deux verres à Stiles, qui commençait maintenant à se sentir mal à l'aise, en disant :

« - Je le garde dans mon bureau pour les grandes occasions ! Et aujourd'hui, c'en est une, c'est le début d'une collaboration, productive je l'espère, pour le club des Devils. »

Alors, il leva son verre, et le but d'une seule traite. En voyant Stiles ainsi écarquiller les yeux, le professeur fronça les sourcils et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment son malaise. En réalité, ce simple geste avait fait remonter à la mémoire de Stiles tant de souvenirs douloureux, tant de soirée passées à tenter de lutter contre les pulsions de son père, en vain. Et aujourd'hui, cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien lui tendait un verre. Bien évidemment pour lui ce n'était rien, et au fond de lui il le savait bien, mais pour Stiles cela voulait dire tellement. A présent il étouffait, il avait besoin de respirer, de sortir, de fuir cette pièce qu'il trouvait maintenant froide et si petite.

« - Je suis désolé monsieur Hale, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de ce rendez-vous, la prochaine fois que vous me convoquerez, tentez de faire en sorte que ce soit pour une raison valable. »

Sur ce, il se leva, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, devant un Derek abasourdi, qui ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à expliquer pourquoi ce jeune garçon à l'âme torturée le fascinait autant qu'il l'attirait...

* * *

Me revoici, me revoilà !

Vous l'avez sans doutes remarqué ( si ce n'est pas le cas c'est que je vais le faire dans les plus bref délais ), j'ai changé les tags de la fanfic. Pourquoi ? Eh bien il faudra lire ces quelques explications pour le savoir :3

Bon voilà, j'avais bien dit dans le premier chapitre que je n'avais aucune préférence entre les deux couples qui formeront la base de cette fic, eh bien au fur et à mesure de l'écriture de ma fic, je me suis rendu compte que non seulement je prenais beaucoup plus de plaisir et que les idées venaient bien plus facilement lorsque j'écrivais du Zude, plutôt que du Sterek. Cela dit, je ne compte pas laisser Stiles et Derek sur la touche, loin de là croyez moi ! Il resteront très important pour la suite de la fanfic, mais je trouvais que cela avait plus de sens de mettre le Zude au premier plan et le Sterek au second.

Je me doute bien que certain(es) d'entre vous avaient commencé cette fic dans l'optique d'y trouver énormément de Sterek et du fluff surtout, j'en suis désolé et je comprends totalement votre déception...encore une fois le Sterek aura toujours sa place dans cette fic c'est certain !

Voilà voilà, bien évidemment si vous avez une remarque à me faire, que ce soit sur le changement de tags ou quoi que ce soit d'autre surtout n'hésitez pas, je lirais et répondrais à tout, et prendrai en notre vos remarques, bonnes ou mauvaises bien sûr !

Voilà voilà, je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce changement de plan, mais aussi pour le manque d'activité ces derniers jours, j'avais besoin de temps pour recentrer cette fic afin qu'elle ne parte pas dans tous les sens ( car oui mesdames et messieurs cette fanfic a un fil rouge ! Non mais ! )

Bref je vous dit à trèèèès bientôt pour un autre chapitre, et n'oubliez pas les reviews o/

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 7 : BE a Kinkade

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Jude ne prononça pas un mot. Confortablement installé dans les sièges en cuir de la voiture hors de prix que son père avait dû louer pour venir le chercher, il ne chercha pas à faire sortir de ses gonds le gorille chargé de le ramener chez lui. D'habitude, pour rendre son père fou, il adorait jouer le rôle du fils à papa capricieux, qui rapporterait à son père toutes les bévues de ses employés si ils ne lui donnaient pas ce qu'il voulait ( sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne le ferait, son seul but étant de nuire à son père, non pas à ceux qui travaillaient pour lui ). Le seul point positif qu'il voyait, était que l'homme de main d'Oscar était arrivé après qu'ils se soient embrassés, la situation déjà embarrassante l'aurait été encore plus si il était arrivé seulement quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la maison, le jeune lycéen ouvrit la porte et sauta à terre en poussant un long soupir, il agrippa son sac de sport, et claqua la porte de la voiture sans prendre la peine de remercier son chauffeur: la tristesse qui l'avait tout d'abord envahis avait maintenant laissé place à de la colère, colère toute dirigée vers une seule et même personne : Oscar Kinkade.

En entrant dans la salon de la maison, la première personne qu'il vit fut Lionel, et son air attristé calma pendant quelques secondes sa colère, qui fut aussitôt ravivée en voyant le visage bouffi en face d'elle, un verre à la main, et à juger par son attitude, ça ne devait pas être son premier.  
Alors qu'il jeta son sac dans un coin de la pièce, Lionel fit quelques pas vers lui, le serra dans ses bras avant de lui demander si il désirait du thé. Prit de court, Jude mit quelques instants avant de répondre, et d'accepter la proposition de sa belle-mère. C'est à ce moment là qu'Oscar décida d'engager la conversation avec son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis maintenant six longs mois, du ton bourru qui le caractérisait tant et qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce pendant son absence.

« - Quoi ? Pas de câlin pour ton père que tu n'as pas vu depuis six mois ? C'est comme ça que tu me traites maintenant ?

\- Je ne traite avec affection que les gens qui m'en témoignent un minimum. Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. »

Il avait réussit à garder son calme, c'était déjà un grand pas. Comme pour se donner du courage pour traverser cette épreuve, il serra les poings et prit une longue inspiration, tout en écoutant ce que lui disait Oscar. « Surtout ne pas s'énerver...ne pas s'énerver...ne pas s'énerver... ». La petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de le lui répéter, cependant, plus les mots d'Oscar se faisaient rudes, moins elle devenait puissance et avait d'importance, si bien, que lorsque Oscar eut finit de parler, il ne l'entendait plus du tout, et toute sa colère était revenue.

« - Tu n'imagines pas ma réaction lorsque j'ai appris ce matin, disait son père, en rentrant à Beacon Hills, que mon fils avait rejoint l'équipe de basket de cette école. Je me suis immédiatement demandé comment il avait fait pour y entrer bien sûr. Il éclata d'un rire gras, Lionel et Jude échangèrent alors un regard dépité, ils ne savaient pas si ils pouvaient interrompre Oscar ou pas, maintenant qu'il était lancé. Puis je me suis rappelé ce qu'était mon fils, alors j'ai compris comment il a fait pour rejoindre cette équipe. Ah, mon fiston, au moins j'espère que tu as pris ton pied ce soir, parce que quand ton équipe se rendra compte que tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit profiteur incapable de prendre ses responsabilités et à la sexualité...contre nature ! ( il avait dit ces mots en faisant une moue de dégoût qui noua immédiatement le ventre de Jude, sur le point d'exploser ). J'ai aussi appris que le premier match était dans trois semaines. Tu as de la chance, ça te laisse encore du temps avant de te ridiculiser et de ridiculiser le nom des Kinkade. Après tout, n'est-ce pas la seule chose que tu es capable de faire ? »

Alors, comme pour clore ce charmant monologue, Oscar éclata à nouveau de rire. Lionel, sachant très bien que Jude ne pourrait en supporter plus allait prononcer quelques mots sans doutes pour prendre la défense du lycéen et réprimander Oscar, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Jude était à bout. Ces derniers jours avaient été très chargé, émotionnellement parlant, et son père, se permettait de venir, dans cette maison où il n'avait mis les pieds qu'une poignée de fois, d'interrompre son instant de paix avec Zéro, pour l'insulter tout en étant à moitié saoul. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Ce n'était pas les insultes en soi qui blessaient Jude, il savait très bien ce que pensait son père de lui et de « _ce qu'il était_ » pour reprendre ses mots, mais c'était un tout qui rendit le jeune lycéen hors de lui. Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui vint sous la main : en l'occurrence il s'agissait de la bouteille à moitié vide d'Oscar, et voulut la lui lancer en plein visage pour ne pas en entendre plus.  
Réagissant à temps, Lionel lui attrapa le poignet et lui glissa dans l'oreille, alors qu'Oscar riait sans discontinuer :

« - Non Jude, ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau. Prouve lui que tu vaux mieux que ça et que tu n'entreras pas dans son jeu de provocation. S'il te plaît, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça moi. »

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le regard de Lionel était plongé dans celui de Jude, elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, mais cela ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir une assurance qui impressionna le jeune lycéen. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, au fond, son père n'était rien pour lui, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui et ne le tenait pas en grande estime. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ces mots le blessaient tant alors ?

* * *

Soudainement, il ressentit une grande fatigue. Il laissa la bouteille tomber par terre en abaissant son bras, cette dernière se brisa en mile morceau, répandant autour d'eux une petite marre marronâtre.

Sans n'avoir prononcé le moindre mot, Jude ramassa son sac et décida de de monter dans sa chambre, où il s'enferma et s'écroula sur son lit.  
En bas, il reconnut les voix de Lionel et d'Oscar qui s'élevaient. Sans doutes avaient-ils une dispute à son sujet. Sans doutes Lionel essayait de défendre désespérément sa cause.  
C'est sur cette note des plus salées, et la boule au ventre que Jude réussit par miracle à trouver le sommeil.

« - Stiles attends moi ! »

La voix de Derek avait résonné dans tout le couloir, faisant se retourner plusieurs élèves curieux.  
L'interpellé aurait bien aimé baisser la tête et faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu, mais c'était trop tard : il s'était instinctivement arrêté en entendant son nom. Il soupira et se retourna pour voir Derek parvenir à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées. Quelque peu honteux de la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, Stiles détourna la tête, décidé à ne pas croiser le regard de son professeur, cependant, les mots de ce dernier le firent rapidement revoir ses convictions.

« - Écoute Stiles, je suis désolé pour hier soir, je ne savais pas...

\- Ne saviez pas quoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon surpris, pourtant une partie de lui savait très bien de quoi voulait parler son professeur.

\- Ton père s'est vu refuser un poste très important à Atlanta, alors je me suis demandé ce qu'un shérif à la réputation aussi soignée que ton père pouvait avoir à se reprocher, et j'ai appris pour son problème avec la bouteille...

\- En quelques mots vous avez fait des recherches sur moi et vous vous pointez ce matin, le bouche en cœur, tout fier de me dire que vous m'avez compris ? J'ai bien saisi la situation ou quelque chose m'échappe encore.

\- Hum...En gros c'est ça. Répondit Derek comme si il venait de se rendre compte lui aussi de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvaient. Seulement, j'ai vraiment la bouche en forme de cœur ? »

D'une main, il tâta le bout de ses lèvres, et Stiles se surprit à les trouver...disons attirantes. En secouant la tête, ne comprenant décidément vraiment pas ce l'effet que son professeur avait sur lui, il reprit ses esprits. Soudain, il réalisa qu'ils étaient de retour devant le bureau de Derek. Avant que Stiles n'ait pu déjà commencer à se plaindre son professeur ouvrit la porte et lui dit d'un ton calme qui surprit le jeune garçon :

« - Maintenant, ce que j'aimerais, c'est qu'on entre dans ce bureau, et que tu me parles de tout ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme le sentiment que j'ai besoin de t'entendre, de te parler, de te connaître... »

Alors, en lui adressant un regard l'incitant à le suivre, Derek entra dans son bureau et s'assit. Il avait délibérément laissé la porte ouverte, comme pour le narguer, si bien qu'au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Stiles entra en poussant un juron.

« - N'oublie pas de fermer la porte derrière toi ! »

* * *

Une fois les cours terminés ( il avait, pour la première fois de l'année eu des horaires différents de Stiles à cause de leurs options et ne s'étaient donc pas vu de la journée ), Jude se dirigea vers sa voiture qu'il avait laissée la veille ( il avait dû prendre le bus scolaire pour se rendre en cours ce matin, et cela était loin de l'avoir mis de bonne humeur ), en tentant comme il pouvait de remettre son esprit en place lorsqu'il sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il le sortit et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Zéro, il se rappela alors le lui avoir donné en quittant le vestiaire, avant de...bref avant d'être interrompu.

« _Même heure, même lieu, on continue l'entraînement comme si de rien n'était monsieur Kinkade !_ »

Monsieur Kinkade. En écrivant cela, Zéro avait sans doutes voulu le faire sourire, mais cela ne fit que prouver à Jude, que maintenant il ne le verrait plus comme il était réellement, mais comme le fils d'Oscar Kinkade, légende du basket.

Furieux, il grimpa dans sa voiture et roula, bien au dessus de la limite à respecter d'ailleurs, jusqu'à chez lui. Heureusement, en entrant, il remarqua que son père était parti, seule Lionel était assise sur le canapé en train de regarder un des programmes culinaire dont elle raffolait tant ( passion que Jude ne comprendrait sans doutes jamais ). En le voyant, elle articula quelque chose mais Jude ne l'écouta pas : il grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, décidé à ne pas en ressortir avant le lendemain : il n'était pas question qu'il aille à l'entraînement.  
Il fit ses devoirs une partie de la fin après-midi, et regarda tristement le soleil se coucher à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis quelques temps déjà, Lionel, comprenant que son beau-fils avait besoin de temps seul n'était toujours pas venue le voir, et Jude lui en était reconnaissant.  
Lorsque soudain, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Qui pouvait venir leur rendre visite à cette heure ? Un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit permit à Jude de confirmer qu'il était bel et bien huit heure.

Lionel alla ouvrir la porte. Quelques paroles furent échangées, et Jude n'entendit que les derniers mot que sa belle-mère prononça

« Il est là haut, il préfère rester tout seul pour le moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, c'est toi qui vois. »

Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier, certaines marches se mirent à grincer et Jude pouvait les visualiser une par une tellement il avait grimpé cet escalier un nombre incalculable de fois.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups furent frappés contre la porte de sa chambre, puis une voix retentit, faisant bondir le cœur de Jude dans sa poitrine.

« - Jude, c'est Zéro ouvre moi s'il te plaît. Tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement et je comprend, mais laisse moi entrer, au moins laisse moi te parler d'hier soir... »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, la porte de la chambre de Jude était déjà ouverte, le jeune lycée se tenant tête baissée, face au beau blond. Il avait une mine terrible, les traits tirés, il n'était plus du tout le même que celui que Zéro avait laissé la veille, et cela peina énormément le basketteur, Jude put le lire sur son visage.

« - Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je vais bien ! Le fils Kinkade va bien ! La famille est sauvée. Mais jusque quand ? Lança Jude décidé à commencer les festivités.

\- Hé mais calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu croyais sérieusement que mon comportement allait changer à cause du fait que tu sois le fils d'un des plus grands manager d'équipe du pays ? Le silence de Jude, et sa tête toujours baissée en disait long, et Zéro ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire attendris avant de prendre le visage de Jude entre ses mains. Ton père est un con, tu es qui tu es : Jude, certes Kinkade, mais je ne pense pas que ce physique de rêve et cette incapacité à marquer le moindre panier soit génétique, je me trompe ? »

La remarque arracha un sourire à Jude qui releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Zéro : il ne mentait pas, tout ce qu'il avait dit était bel et bien vrai, et pour la première fois de sa vie il venait de trouver quelqu'un qui ne fuyait pas en entendant son nom de famille, et qui plus est ne changeait pas de comportement envers lui.

Ne pouvant se contenir une seconde de plus, le jeune garçon fondit en larmes, et sentit doucement les larges bras de Zéro se resserrer autour de lui, si bien qu'il put poser sa tête sur l'épaule du beau blond et laisser couler le flot de larmes qui sortait maintenant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il réussit tout de même à articuler en un sanglot :

« - Ce match...dans trois semaines...on doit le gagner Zéro, quoique ça coûte. »

* * *

Chapitre 8 : fait !

Bon, cette fois je n'ai pas grand chose à dire x_x

Ah si ! LiveIsNotAFairyDail merci pour ta review ^^ je sais bien que tu n'es pas la seule personne à avoir lue cette fic pour le Sterek, mais comme je l'ai dit il y en aura toujours dans cette fic. Et pour ce qui est de Derek, je crois que c'est le personnage sur lequel je me suis moins le pris la tête xD je veux dire que je l'ai écrit vraiment comme je le voyais, dans la situation donnée, et je me rends bien compte qu'il est peut être pas ( du tout ) comme on le connaît dans la série, ce qui est un problème auquel je vais trèèèès bientôt résoudre ne t'inquiètes pas :) pas tout de suite parce que ça ferait bizarre dans le plot mais d'ici très peu de temps ! D'ailleurs j'ai fait une petite référence à ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review j'espère que ça t'as plus héhé 8D

Bref si vous avez encore une fois des questions/idées/suggestions à propos de cette fic n'hésitez pas ! Les reviews sont là pour ça ! ( OUI JE SUIS EN MANQUE DE REVIEW ET ALORS ?;w; )

à très bientôt pour le prochaine chapitre !

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 8 : No More Illusions

* * *

Une douce odeur se diffusa dans la chambre de Jude, réussissant lentement à le faire émerger des bras de Morphée sans que Lionel n'ait à prononcer le moindre mot.

En relevant sa couverture sur ses épaules, le jeune fit revenir à lui tous les souvenirs de la veille, et leva les yeux vers sa belle-mère qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un plateau sur lequel on pouvait remarquer deux tasses de thé fumantes.

Zéro était resté tard la veille jusqu'à ce qu'il calme et ses esprits et que le sommeil l'emporte. Pour cela, Jude lui était infiniment reconnaissant, et le sourire attendris qui se dessinait maintenant sur le visage de Lionel indiquait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Il faudrait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à parler à Zéro pendant la journée pour le remercier pour lui avoir tenu compagnie, sans prononcer le moindre mot, ni ne rien demander en retour. Mais avant cela, il fallait réussir à atteindre le lycée, et encore une fois, il était en retard...

Arrivé au lycée, Jude ne fut pas surpris de voir la jeep de Stiles garée sur le parking du lycée, il devait être arrivé depuis au moins vingt minutes. Cette remarque fit sourire le jeune lycéen qui continua son chemin pour entrer dans le lycée. Il allait rejoindre la salle dans laquelle se déroulait son premier cours de la journée, fier d'être arrivé dix minutes en avance, lorsqu'une petite touffe blonde attira son attention parmi la foule d'élèves. Se frayant un chemin, Jude appela Zéro, qui s'arrêta et se retourna en entendant son nom. Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Jude qui l'avait appelé. Il le regarda un instant de la tête aux pieds avant de déclarer :

« - Je remarque que tu vas beaucoup mieux apparemment.

\- Oui et d'ailleurs je voulais te remercier pour...commença Jude que Zéro interrompit d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier tu sais. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire d'illusions sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Il soupira avant de reprendre. Ça ne voulait rien dire. De plus, je ne suis pas prêt à me mettre officiellement en couple avec quelqu'un. Je préfère être clair avec toi c'est tout, et je suis désolé si...il prit un instant avant de continuer, comme si il cherchait ses mots, je suis désolé si le comportement que j'ai eu ces derniers jours laissait envisager quelque chose d'autre. J'aime les hommes, j'aime les femmes, mais je ne veux être en couple avec aucun des deux. C'est tout. »

Totalement sonné, Jude ne répondit rien. Aucune expression ne se dessina sur son visage, si bien que Zéro haussa les sourcils, guettant la moindre réaction qui ne vint jamais.  
Sans répondre à Zéro, Jude tourna les talons et laissa le beau blond derrière lui, se dirigeant vers la salle de cours. Il était le premier surpris de ne pas être triste, ni même déçu par ce que venait de lui avouer Zéro. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et le comportement qu'avait eu Zéro la veille pouvait très bien être celui de n'importe quel ami attentionné. Il savait très bien que si le basketteur choisissait de détruire toutes ses chances de se faire des illusions c'était pour son bien, et finalement, le jeune lycée le lui en remerciait même si un arrière-goût d'amertume avait pas subsisté sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi.

Le cours de Derek du jour était comme tous les autres :ennuyant à mourir. Cependant, afin de ne pas penser à autre chose, Jude écouta, et tenta de se convaincre lui-même qu'écouter le cours attentivement ferait passer la journée plus vite.

A la fin de son cours, quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie ne sonne la fin de la séance de torture, Derek Hale glissa un mot à l'attention des membres du club basket. Jude était le seul concerné directement puisqu'il était le seul membre de l'équipe de la classe, mais l'annonce concernait aussi Stiles, puisqu'en tant que manager de l'équipe des _Devil Girls_ , il se devait d'assister à tous les entraînements de son équipe.  
En effet, Derek leur annonça, non sans une pointe d'émotion dans la voix, que l'équipe de basket des _Devil's_ et les danseuses des _Devil_ Girls auraient leur premier entraînement collectif ce soir même, en vue du premier match de qualification qui devait arriver dans maintenant trois semaines.

Stiles croisa le regard de Jude, aucun des deux n'était enchanté à l'idée pour l'un d'assister à l'entraînement d'un groupe de danse qui ne l'intéressait nullement, et à l'autre de s'entraîner encore et encore pour un sport qu'il n'aimait tout simplement pas. Pour Jude il y avait une autre raison, plus personnelle encore, il avait envie d'essayer d'oublier Zéro, pour ne pas se faire souffrir inutilement, mais maintenant qu'il était membre de l'équipe, il ne pouvait plus reculer et devrait passer de plus en plus de temps à ses côtés.

Jude avait enfilé sa tenue de sport que lui avait confié Zéro lors de son inscription en tant que joueur de basket, sous le regard à la fois amusé et protecteur de Lionel. Ensuite, il prit sa voiture, direction le lycée de Beacon Hills pour le premier entraînement de la saison en tant que membre de l'équipe des _Devil's_ , mais aussi tout simplement pour son premier vrai entraînement de basket de toute sa vie, et qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier de si tôt...

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! O/

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre pour vous !

Il est plus court je vous l'accorde mais il y a une raison : c'est le chapitre de transition ou s'arrête l'égalité entre le Sterek / Zude pour mettre le Zude au premier plan. C'est sans doutes le chapitre qui vous permettra de vous donner une idée sur ce que donnera la suite de la fanfic, à vous de décider si vous décider poursuivre ou non ^^'

étant donné que ce chapitre est genre VRAIMENT court, je pense publier le chapitre 9 qui sera vraiment plus consistant dans la journée, alors si vous avez encore du mal à juger ma fic,vous pourrez en avoir plus au prochain chapitre !

Encore une fois si vous avez quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! 3 Vous pouvez aussi vous abonner à ma fic pour être informé dès qu'un nouveau chapitre sortira ! :)

Besoooos sobre tus fesas !


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 9 : Let Me Help You

* * *

Jude enfilait la tenue de basket qu'il avait amenée avec lui en revenant au lycée. Apparemment, la ponctualité n'était pas le fort de l'équipe puisqu'il était le premier arrivé, et avait donc décidé de ne pas attendre les autres pour se changer. Seul Scott arriva entre-temps. Jude le salua et lui demanda comment il allait. Les deux amis échangèrent quelques mots avant de se décider à rejoindre le terrain de basket.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que tout le monde était arrivé avec dix minutes d'avances et on n'attendait qu'eux. Jude comprit alors que les joueurs avaient rangés leurs affaires dans les casiers situés au dessus des bancs sur lesquels ils se changeaient, ne laissant ainsi aucune trace de leur présence.

Pete les attendait, sur le côté du terrain, les bras croisés, le regard sévère. En consultant rapidement l'horloge de la salle, Jude constata toutefois qu'il avait cinq minutes d'avance sur l'heure à laquelle l'entraînement était supposé commencer, il ne comprenait donc pas l'air contrarié qui couvrait le visage de leur entraîneur. Ce dernier ne dit rien, mettant le « _retard_ » des deux nouveaux sur le compte de leur manque d'expérience.

Bien évidemment, Pete était au courant pour le manque total de connaissance de Jude dans le monde du basket-ball, c'était même lui qui avait suggéré à Zéro d'aller repêcher un ultime membre parmi les premières années, un qui de préférence soit bien taillé physiquement. Bizarrement, le protégé de Zéro n'était pas aussi imposait que les consignes de Pete laissaient supposer, et il ne semblait pas non plus être un grand sportif. Mais alors pourquoi Zéro avait-il tant insisté pour l'insérer à l'équipe ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard pour se poser se genre de question, il faudrait faire avec. Avec l'aide de Derek, l'entraîner des _Devils_ avait organisé un plan, avec les membres de l'équipe ainsi que les positions qu'ils devraient prendre et travailler pour le premier match de qualification. Il demanda donc aux joueurs de se placer les uns après les autres sur le terrain lorsque leur nom serait appelé.

Déjà intimidé à l'idée de devoir jouer avec certaines personnes qui envisageaient d'engager une carrière sportive dans les année à venir, Jude n'en revint pas quand il entendit Pete l'appeler pour se placer...au poste d'attaquant avec pour partenaire Terrance, le géant qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs ( ou plutôt espionné ) aux côté de Jelena.

Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose au basket, il était cependant loin d'être idiot, et savait très bien que le poste d'attaquant était un poste d'une importance capitale pour le reste de l'équipe. Pourquoi mettre cette pression sur les épaules d'un débutant tel que lui ? Jude sentit son pouls se mettre à accélérer ainsi que sa respiration.

Il regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher du réconfort et remarqua Zéro, juste derrière, en milieu de terrain, le regard totalement confiant et rivé vers le panier. Lorsque le beau blond remarqua qu'il était observé, il sourit à Jude d'un sourire encourageant, un soutien qui était bienvenu et que ce dernier accepta en lui souriant en retour. Il n'y aurait sans doutes rien entre eux, ce qui ne les empêchait peut-être pas de se montrer prévenant l'un envers l'autre.

Au fond du terrain, en défense, parmi les membres de l'équipe qu'il ne connaissait pas, Jude reconnu Scott et s'apprêta à lui faire un signe lorsque le sifflet de Lionel résonna dans ses tympans, le faisant sursauter au passage.

Ainsi, pendant une bonne heure, Pete les entraîna à se faire remonter la balle du fond du terrain, vers l'avant, leur demandant à chaque fois de garder leurs appuis au sol et de privilégier l'efficacité. Évidemment, une fois au milieu du terrain, les membres de l'équipe de basket lançaient la balle par réflexe à Terrance, sans que ce dernier n'ait à tirer au panier puisqu'il s'agissait d'un exercice, ainsi Jude se trouva rapidement mis sur la touche. Il ne s'en plaignait pourtant pas, après tout cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Terrance était le capitaine des _Devils_ , son équipe toute entière avait confiance en lui, qui plus est Jude était loin d'avoir son niveau.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, Derek observait l'entraînement de son équipe de basket préférée en sirotant son soda préféré, quoi de mieux pour pimenter sa soirée ? Bien évidemment, le manque d'expérience de Jude lui avait sauté aux yeux, et il se posait les mêmes questions que l'entraîneur Pete quelques instants plus tôt : pourquoi lui ? Cependant, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un jeune garçon qui, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, illumina encore un peu plus la soirée du professeur. Il portait à la main un énorme pot en carton remplis de pop-corn et vint s'asseoir contre toute attente juste à côté de Derek qui en fut le premier étonné.

« - Pop-corn ? Lui demanda le lycéen en lui tendant le pot. Puis en voyant l'hésitation de son professeur il ajouta. Par contre décidez vous rapidement il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde monsieur ! »

En laissant échapper un petit rictus, Derek plongea sa main dans le pot de pop-corn pour en prendre une grosse poignée tout en dévisageant Stiles qu'il surprit à rosir très légèrement.

Après plus d'une heure d'entraînement auquel, disons le, Jude ne participait qu'à moitié, Pete décida qu'il était temps de demander aux joueurs attaquants, c'est à dire Terrance et Jude justement, de tenter de marquer un panier une fois que leurs coéquipiers leur lanceraient le ballon.

La pression monta d'un cran pour Jude qui sentit quelques gouttes de sueur froide lui couler le long du coup.

Les trois premières fois ce fut Terrance qui reçut la balle : trois paniers furent marqués.  
Le ballon arriva dans les mains de Zéro à une vitesse que Jude avait du mal à suivre. Et lorsque son regard croisa celui du basketteur, et constata avec effroi le geste qu'il était en train de faire : il allait lui passer la balle. Le reste se déroula d'une rapidité fulgurante : il y eu le contact froid du ballon entre ses mains, puis les encouragements des membres de l'équipe, la demi-seconde qu'il prit pour tirer, le saut qu'il fit pour marquer le panier, puis la réception, et ensuite la douleur tout aussi fulgurante qui assaillit immédiatement sa cheville droite.

Il tomba par terre, ne pouvant contenir un cri de douleur avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa cheville qui avait maintenant presque triplé de volume.

Derrière lui, Zéro avait été le premier à bondir et à accourir vers lui, les traits tirés. Il s'accroupit à côté de Jude, posa une main sur ses épaules et se pencha pour observer à son tour la cheville du jeune garçon.

Dans un second temps accoururent Pete ainsi que Scott, concernés par ce qui venait d'arriver pour deux raisons totalement différentes : l'un pour l'avenir de son équipe, l'autre pour la santé de son ami. Ensuite, suivirent les autres membres de l'équipe, qui se rassemblaient en masse autour du jeune lycéen et du blond à ses côtés plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt Jude.

Dans les gradins, Stiles s'était levé d'un bond en voyant son ami chuter, réellement inquiet pour lui. Il échangea avec Derek un regard qui en instant long sur leurs inquiétudes mutuelles.

Jude pour qui passé la surprise que lui avait causé la douleur, sentait maintenant la main de Zéro sur son épaule et son regard l'examinant des pieds à la tête, ainsi que les regards, cette fois plus lourds, de tous les membres de l'équipe. Et sincèrement, en cet instant, il ne savait pas lequel des deux l'énervait le plus. Décidé à montrer à tout le monde que ce n'était rien, et qu'il n'avait pas mérité toute cette attention, Jude tenta de se relever, mais sa cheville droite refusa de porter, il vacilla et serait tombé à terre si Zéro ne l'avait pas soutenu en l'attrapant par la taille.

« - Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie, déclara Zéro en regardant Pete droit dans les yeux, presque en le défiant de le contredire. Il doit s'agir d'une entorse, rien de grave. Je crois qu'il va falloir écourter l'entraînement aujourd'hui, vous êtes d'accord Pete ?

\- Oui, oui, bien évidemment déclara l'entraîneur après avoir cependant pris un instant de réflexion. J'espère que tu vas vite guérir Jude.

\- Mais je vais...

\- Toi, tu la ferme tout de suite et tu me suis à l'infirmerie immédiatement si tu veux espérer pouvoir être à nouveaux sur pieds d'ici la semaine prochaine. Laisse moi t'y emmener. » Lui chuchota Zéro à l'oreille d'un ton coupant qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

Surpris, Jude acquiesça sachant pertinemment que le blond ne voulait que son bien, et s'appuya sur Zéro qui le guida vers l'infirmerie. Le jeune lycéen aurait préféré demander de l'aide à n'importe qui d'autre excepté Zéro, il ne voulait pas lui être redevable, même si il savait très bien que le jeune blond n'agissait certainement pas pour que les gens lui soient redevables.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, Zéro trouva rapidement une bande qu'il commença à enrouler autour du pied de Jude, sans ne prononcer le moindre mot, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le lui la prenne des mains en grognant :

« - C'est bon j'ai pas non plus perdu mes deux mains tu sais! Je suis capable de me faire mon bandage moi-même. »

Cependant, au bout de quelques essais, il devint évident qu'il serait incapable de plier la jambe afin de pouvoir enrouler son bandage. En rougissant, il détourna le visage mort de gêne, son orgueil avait repris le dessus et maintenant il n'osait plus redemander de l'aide à Zéro. Il ne remarqua donc pas le sourire amusé qui se dessina sur le visage de ce-dernier, avant qu'il ne se penche et finisse le travail qu'il avait commencé, lui demandant au passage si il ne serrait pas la bande trop fort.

« - C'est parfait Zéro...merci. »

Ce dernier mot avait eu du mal à sortir, mais une fois prononcé, il lui faisait le plus grand bien. Zéro ne lui répondait pas, mais après tout il n'en avait pas besoin, son regard parlait pour lui.

Jude remarqua qu'il portaient toujours leur tenue de basket, et que ses autres vêtements se trouvaient dans les vestiaires, il leur faudrait donc refaire tout le chemin inverse.

C'est donc le pied bandé que Jude posa les deux pieds à terre et tenta de faire quelques pas. Une fois encore il chancela et fut rattrapé in extremis par Zéro qui passa son bras à nouveau autour de sa taille, arrachant un léger frisson au jeune garçon.

« - Laisse moi t'aider Jude, tu peux me faire confiance tu sais... »

Alors, lentement, tous deux rejoignirent les vestiaires, involontairement collés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 9 !

Je sais j'avais promis de le poster hier mais bon, une journée de retard ça passe non ?

Désolé de ce contre-temps mais voici ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Encore une fois si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire à propos de cette fanfic n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! o/ Et si vous aimez cette fic n'hésitez pas à la follow !

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ma fic jusque là !

à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome to Beacon Hill

chapitre 10 : Stop !

* * *

Jude enfilait maintenant ses vêtements, de retour dans les vestiaires de l'équipe, serrant les dents à la fois de par la douleur qui lacérait sa cheville mais aussi afin de tenter du mieux qu'il pouvait ne pas prêter attention aux remarques moqueuses des autres membres de l'équipe de basket, qui remettaient sans cesse en cause les choix de Pete ainsi que leurs chances de remporter leur premier match.

« _Franchement, avec lui en attaque, aucune chance de gagner, ni même de marquer le moindre point_ » était sans doutes la phrase qu'il entendit le plus de fois pendant cette soirée, suivie bien évidemment par une série de rires gras qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler celui d'Oscar qui l'avait tant mis hors de lui.

Terrance, que Jude avait pourtant jugé comme étant quelqu'un de droit et juste le regardait maintenant avec condescendance, un sourire mesquin sur le coin des lèvres et un regard à travers lequel il crut lire du dégoût.

Seul Zéro resta impassible. Il ne prit pas la défense de Jude, mais d'un autre côté il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, ce qui en disait déjà long pour le jeune lycéen. Chacun installé de part et d'autre de la pièce, il échangeaient des regards désolés.

Rapidement, les membres de l'équipe quittèrent les vestiaires un à un, restèrent alors, seuls, Jude et Zéro qui selon toute apparences n'étaient pas pressés de quitter l'endroit. Finalement, Jude referma son sac et s'apprêta à se lever pour partir lorsqu'il sentit soudainement les lèvres de Zéro sur les siennes. Surpris, Jude mit quelques instants avant de répliquer, avant d'embrasser un peu plus passionnément le beau blond. Il passa ses bras autour du coup et continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir. Cette fois, aucun molosse de son père ne fit son apparition,rien ne les interrompit. Reprenant son souffle, Jude croisa le regard flamboyant de Zéro, il était décidé à reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus la dernière fois...

* * *

En sortant de son entraînement chez les _Devil Girls_ , Jelena se dirigea tranquillement vers les vestiaires des garçons à la recherche de Terrance, elle était censée rentrer avec lui et ils devaient ensuite passer le reste de la nuit ensemble, mais elle ne pouvait savoir qu'il était déjà parti depuis cinq minutes.

En s'approchant des vestiaires du club de basket, elle fut tout d'abord surprise par le silence qui y régnait, elle avait plutôt l'habitude d'entendre, à chaque fois qu'elle passait par là, les voix graves des équipiers de Terrance rire à gorge déployée comme pour décompresser après un rude entraînement. Curieuse, elle passa la tête par l'embrasure et dut se retenir en voyant Zéro embrasser...un première année ! Lorsqu'elle était sortie avec lui, il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait aucune préférence lorsqu'il choisissait ses « _partenaires_ », mais elle n'y avait vraiment cru qu'en le voyant...à l'œuvre disons le.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour revenir sur ses pas, elle avait à présent totalement mis de côté l'oubli de Terrance, elle détenait entre ses mains l'arme qui lui permettrait de détruire Zéro...pour de bon.

* * *

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux jamais démarrer quand on a vraiment besoin de toi ? » Grogna Stiles en tapant du point sur le capot de sa jeep.

Il faisait totalement nuit, son portable n'avait plus de batterie, ce qui l'empêchait d'appeler son père ( qui à cette heure ci devait sans doutes être en train de cuver l'alcool sur le canapé de la maison ) et qui plus est, sa voiture si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi refusait de démarrer. Il était sur le point de retourner au lycée pour chercher de l'aide lorsqu'une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« - Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

En se retournant, Stiles vit Derek, se tenant fièrement derrière lui, en train de manger les derniers pop-corn du pot que Stiles lui avait finalement donné.

« - Oh, non vous inquiétez pas, rien de spécial, elle refuse juste de démarrer, rien d'exceptionnel, je vais m'y remettre tout... »

Réduisant tout sa crédibilité à zéro, Stiles fut interrompu par un puissant bâillement, il était fatigué et était maintenant dans l'incapacité de le cacher. Cependant sa fierté lui criait de tout faire pour que Derek le laisse tranquille.

« - Arrêtes voyons t'es mort de fatigue, soupira Derek, ne sois pas ridicule et laisse moi te reconduire chez toi.

\- Ah ça non ! Répliqua Stiles plus par réflexe, avant de se rendre compte que la proposition de Derek lui enlevait une bonne épine du pied tout de même.

\- Pardon ?

\- Euh...je voulais dire... que c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, j'accepte avec joie...il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, merci.

\- Viens, suis moi, je suis garé un petit peu plus loin. »

Contrairement à Stiles, Derek roulait calmement en respectant les limites de vitesse, et bien qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre les deux hommes, Stiles se sentit une fois encore rassuré aux côté de son professeur, un sentiment qu'il appréciait tout autant qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la rue de Stiles, ce dernier lâcha, comme pour entamer une discussion :

« - J'espère que Jude ne s'est pas trop fait mal. Je veux dire bien évidemment qu'il s'est fait mal, mais j'espère qu'il ne s'est rien cassé qui l'empêche de rejouer d'ici peu, ça mettrait vraiment mal l'équipe toute entière.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être cassé quelque os que ce soit, ça doit être une vilaine entorse, rien de plus. J'avais pourtant dis à Pete de le ménager, il début tout simplement le basket et se retrouve sur le terrain avec des monstres, de futures légendes telles que Terrance ou même Zéro...Lança Derek d'un air très contrarié alors qu'il se garait devant la maison de Stiles sans que ce dernier n'ait la moindre indication à lui donner, était-il déjà venu dans le coin ?

\- Franchement, soupira Stiles en détachant sa ceinture, si j'avais été à la place de Jude je n'aurais sans doutes même pas réussi à marqué, même en faisant le bon qu'il a fait.

\- Mais si tu avais été à la place de Jude, commença Derek d'un ton soudainement devenu très mystérieux, je t'aurais soigné en personne, mes bandages sont réputés dans toute la région crois moi !

\- Comment est-ce que vous auriez fait ? Vous n'avez même pas... »

Interrompant Stiles, Derek s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, furtif et pourtant si intense. Le jeune lycéen en eut le souffle coupé, comment un si bref instant pouvait-il être aussi...renversant ? Il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde et reprit son souffle en clignant des yeux, un peu bêtement d'ailleurs ce qui fit sourire Derek.

Totalement déboussolé, remettant en cause ce qu'il pensait de lui-même, c'est chancelant que Stiles sortit de la voiture de Derek, sans prononcer le moindre mot, et rejoignit sa maison, sans se retourner ni adresser le moindre signe.

Encore une fois, Derek n'en voulut pas à Stiles, il lui fallait du temps pour s'accepter comme il était. Le professeur redémarra et rentra lentement chez lui...

* * *

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ? » Demanda Jude en faisant un mouvement de recul alors que Zéro revenait à la charge.

Ils étaient encore dans les vestiaires, mais cette fois Jude avait repris ses esprits et souhaitait des explications.

« - Je...je n'en sais strictement rien. Conclut Zéro. J'en avais juste, terriblement besoin.

\- Mais ce que tu m'as dis ce matin tient toujours ? Rien n'a changé autrement ?

\- Hum...non je ne crois pas...je suis désolé Jude...Répondit Zéro comprenant où voulait en venir le première année.

\- Je crois qu'il serait mieux, pour nous, d'arrêter tout ça ( il désignait leur relation ), je te remercie pour ton soutien aujourd'hui Zéro, je t'en serai toujours redevable. Si tu as besoin d'aide je serait là bien entendu. Mais d'ici là, je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on garde nos distances, je n'ai pas envie d'en souffrir.»

Sachant pertinemment que tout ce que disait Jude était juste, Zéro se contenta de hocher la tête, sans ne rien dire. Après tout, Jude méritait quelque chose de sérieux, ce qu'il ne pouvait lui promettre actuellement, même si cela le ferait sans doutes souffrir de voir le jeune Kinkade entre les bras d'un autre.

Alors, Jude se leva, attrapa son sac de sport, et en voyant Zéro se lever pour l'aider, il lui envoya d'un ton un peu trop sec pour être naturel :

« - Merci Zéro, mais je vais me débrouiller maintenant. Bonne soirée. »

Il quitta alors le lycée, le cœur serré, tentant comme il pouvait de tirer un trait sur Zéro dans son esprit : ce garçon n'était pas pour lui de toute façon n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Bonjour bonsoir !

Déjà le dixième chapitre pourtant j'ai l'impression que je viens de commencer à écrire cette fic c'est fou !

Bref je prends de plus en plus de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous à la lire !

Je saiiiis je me répète mais si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, SURTOUT n'hésitez pas laissez moi une review, ça prend deux minutes alors que moi ça peut vraiment m'aider d'avoir un retour positif ou négatif sur ma fic :) merci d'avance !

Si vous aimez cette fic n'oubliez pas de la follow aussi o/

Bref je vais tenter de poster un peu plus de chapitre encore, je SAIS que je peux le faire !

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 11 : Don't Turn Your Back On Me !

* * *

Jude était rentré chez lui, avec sa voiture, tant bien que mal. Il trouva rapidement le sommeil une fois allongé dans son lit, tentant de se convaincre lui-même qu'il venait de mettre fin à une relation qui, de toute façon, était vouée à l'échec, qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il avait l'impression que tout n'était pas encore terminé avec Zéro...loin de là.

Cette idée revint le hanter le lendemain matin, et il la chassa de son esprit tout en montant dans sa voiture, en route pour le lycée. En s'approchant des casiers, il ne put manquer Zéro qui était en train de vider son sac. Il réalisa alors que le hasard avait placé leurs deux casiers l'un à côté de l'autre.

C'est rougissant que Jude passa devant lui et s'arrêta à sa droite afin d'ouvrir son casier et y prendre les livres qu'il avait laissé la veille. Il sentait le regard de Zéro sur sa nuque, mais il décida de tenir bon et de garder la tête baissée, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder son esprit concentré sur les livres qu'il devait prendre et ceux qu'il devait laisser. Mais c'était sans compter sur le talent de Zéro pour toujours venir compliquer les choses sans s'en rendre compte...

« - Longue journée ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement, comme si il parlait à un bon ami, prenant ainsi Jude au dépourvu.

\- Oh, euh, oui on peut dire ça... Et toi ? Je veux dire, ta journée ? Ça va aller ?

\- On va faire avec disons. Répondit le blond en éclatant naturellement de rire, surprenant encore plus Jude qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa gêne. Et toi, ta cheville ça va mieux ?

\- Oh, beaucoup mieux, apparemment ce n'était rien de grave, j'arrive même à remarcher presque sans boiter. Je pense que je pourrais me remettre à jouer d'ici la semaine prochaine.

\- Je suis impatient d'y être alors ! Nous pourrons reprendre les choses là ou nous les avons laissées. »

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur le visage du basketteur alors qu'il referma son casier et s'en alla, sous le regard pantois de Jude qui réalisait seulement le réel sens de ses paroles.

* * *

Stiles entra en trombes dans le bureau de Derek. Ce dernier leva un sourcil et prit une profonde inspiration en le voyant entrer, il savait que les dix prochaines minutes ne seraient certainement pas les plus faciles de la journée. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, il sentit les lèvres de Stiles se poser sur les siennes, cette fois bien moins hésitantes et fuyantes que la veilles. Derek faillit se laisser tenter et laisser parler tous les muscles de son corps qui en demandaient encore, mais il se résolut à repousser le jeune lycéen qui recula, totalement surpris.

« - Mais commença-t-il...je croyais que vous...

\- Laisse moi parler s'il-te-plaît Stiles... Je suis sincèrement désolé, et je sais bien que tout est de ma faute, mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, je sais bien que j'ai depuis quelques jours agis d'une façon qui laissait entendre le contraire, mais c'est faux. Je ne peux pas avoir de relation avec un de mes élèves, aussi beau et séduisant soit-il c'est tout à fait impossible. Je risque beaucoup trop gros ! Mon travail, ma réputation... Et je ne veux pas emprisonner quelqu'un d'aussi...brillant que toi dans une relation secrète dont tu ne pourras jamais parler à personne, et qui au fond te détruirait. Donc je pense qu'il serait bien d'arrêter ici, avant que nous ne commettions l'irréparable. Je te prie de quitter mon bureau Stiles s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mhhh...Je suis désolé je ne pense pas être capable de faire ça tout de suite. Répliqua le jeune Stilinski d'un ton de défi en s'asseyant sur une des chaises en face du bureau de Derek en le regardant d'un air provocateur. Laissez moi parler, et si après votre avis n'a toujours pas changé, c'est que vous êtes la pire mule que je n'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie. Il se tut un instant, avant de reprendre en voyant Derek hocher la tête ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire en coin, l'enjoignant à continuer. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour m'être enfui comme ça ! C'était tellement...réel, et fort ! Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça de ma vie avec aucune fille, et pourtant ça n'a duré qu'un seul instant. Toute ma vie, j'ai été poussé dans un certain sens, que j'ai d'ailleurs suivi sans me poser la moindre question, mais ensuite vous êtes arrivés et avez tout remis en question dès le premier jours où on s'est rencontré. Hier soir ? Il eut un léger rire. Hier soir n'a été que la confirmation de l'attirance que j'ai pour vous. Certes vous risquez de perdre votre métier, certes je risque de me retrouver prisonnier de notre relation, mais aucun de nous ne sait vraiment si tout cela va se réaliser. Ce que je sais, c'est que si je sors de ce bureau, c'est que nous aurons tous les deux tiré une croix sur quelque chose qui aurait pu marcher, alors donnons nous nos chances, essayons, et advienne que pourra. Encouragé par son propre discours, il se leva, et ajouta, sous les yeux écarquillés de Derek. Maintenant, je vais sortir de cette pièce et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds, à moins que vous n'en décidiez autrement, c'est à vous de voir... »

\- Fier de son petit effet, Stiles tourna les talons et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte du bureau, prêt à ouvrir, priant silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. Un toussotement, suivi de quelques mots de Derek suffirent à lui arracher un large sourire de satisfaction.

« - Stiles Stilinski, tu ne sortiras de cette pièce que si je t'en donne l'autorisation ! »

* * *

Bonjour ! voilà le chapitre 11 ! étant donné que ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas été actif pour cette fanfic j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitre à la fois!

En espérant que vous allez aimer !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review encore une fois et à follow cette fic si elle vous plait :)

Besos sobre tus fesas !


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 12 : Tasty Week-End

* * *

Assis sur sa chaise depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes, livres et cahiers posés sur le bureau en face de lui, Jude attendait l'arrivée de son professeur, tout en constatant que Stiles n'était toujours pas arrivé. Dès le premier jour de cours, Derek Hale leur avait montré qu'il avait une notion, disons plutôt vague de ce qu'était la ponctualité, mais pour ce qui était de Stiles, c'était bien la première fois que Jude arrivait avant lui en cours, et cela le perturbait, cependant pas autant que ce qui lui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, dans les couloirs du lycée.

En allant vers la classe de Derek, Jude qui avait décidé d'éviter les casiers pour ce matin n'avait même pas le temps de se féliciter de ne pas avoir croisé Zéro qu'il fut abordé par Scott, qui avait de grandes difficultés à cacher son embarras.

D'une traite, le défenseur de l'équipe de basket lui demanda si il était d'accord pour manger avec lui. Surpris de son ton, Jude lui répondit avec simplicité :

« - Oh oui bien sûr pas de soucis ! Seulement, je n'ai pas encore vu ce Stiles ce matin, mais si tu veux je lui en parle pendant la matinée et... Il s'arrêta et fronça en voyant que la gêne de Scott ne faisait que grandir, il avait maintenant un teint rougeâtre et ne cessait de tordre ses mains. Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'interrogea le Kinkade.

En fait...je voulais manger ce midi _seulement_ avec toi. Insista Scott, faisant rougir Jude à son tour.

Oh ! Ah ! Eh bien...je ne vois pas de soucis, à ce midi alors ! »

Un petit silence gêné, pendant lequel aucun des deux garçons ne sut comment réagir s'installa alors, finalement, ce fut Scott qui tourna les talons en lançant à la volée un petit « à ce midi alors ! » avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il avait abordé Jude.

Ce dernier resta d'ailleurs quelques instants immobile, presque sonné par cette demande de rencart indirecte de la part de Scott. A vrai dire, Jude ne s'était jamais intéressé à aucun autre garçon que Zéro, et se rendit compte qu'il avait alors, devant lui, l'occasion de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant. C'est donc confiant qu'il rejoignit la salle de classe de Derek Hale.

Alors que le jeune lycéen se demandait réellement ce qu'il était advenu de Stiles et de son professeur ( s'inquiétant, disons le clairement, bien plus pour son ami ), il ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement en voyant Stiles entrer, les joues rosies, et totalement décoiffé. Le fils du shérif vint s'asseoir à côté de lui comme à son habitude, et Jude commença à l'examiner de la tête au pieds.

« - Panne de réveil ce matin ? Demanda-t-il en jugeant ce qu'il restait de la coupe de cheveux de Stiles.

Oh non...loin de là...Je crois que la journée n'aurait pas pu mieux commencer. Et toi ? Ta cheville va mieux ? Je n'ai pas pu te revoir hier soir après l'entraînement, mais j'espérais vraiment que tu ne t'étais pas trop fait mal. »

Ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler Stiles, Jude allait lui répondre qu'il était adorable de s'être préoccupé de son état mais qu'il allait maintenant bien mieux lorsque Derek entra à son tour dans la salle de classe...encore une fois, dix bonnes minutes de retard. Jude failli pousser un cri de surprise en remarquant que lui aussi était totalement décoiffé. Alors que le professeur les saluait, le regard de Jude passait successivement de Stiles, à Derek, pour revenir à Stiles, un sourire moqueur se formant soudainement sur le coin de son visage alors que le teint du jeune Stilinski prenait soudainement une couleur écarlate. Pire encore, en s'asseyant derrière son bureau qui surplombait le reste de la classe, Derek croisa le regard de Stiles, et il se mit à son tour à rougir,légèrement, mais juste assez pour que Jude le remarque et se mette à pouffer discrètement déclenchant un regard noir de la part de Stiles qui se rendit alors compte qu'il lui était impossible de cacher ce secret de tous...

Lorsque la sonnerie désignant la fin des cours et l'heure du repas retentit, Jude quitta la salle et fut surpris d'y trouver Scott, l'attendant les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda bêtement Jude agréablement surpris de le voir.

Oh, répondit Scott qui avait retrouvé son air gêné lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Jude, j'avais fini les cours en avance, du coup je me suis dit qu'il serait sympa de venir t'attendre ici.

C'est adorable merci ! Répliqua immédiatement Jude, enthousiasmé. On y va ?

C'est par là ! Suis moi ! »

C'est donc en tentant pas à pas de briser la glace que Jude et Scott se mirent en chemin pour aller manger ensembles, sous le regard amusé de Stiles qui rentra chez lui pour le midi, mais aussi sous le regard de Zéro, qui passait par là et qui était tombé par hasard sur Jude en train de parler à un autre garçon. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce garçon, qu'il avait déjà croisé à l'entraînement de basket avait un faible pour Jude mais ne savait vraiment pas comment le lui montrer, et de son côté Jude semblait prêt à tenter ce qui pouvait être tenté. Ne comprenant pas sa propre réaction, Zéro serra la mâchoire et continua son chemin, ayant soudainement et étrangement perdu tout appétit pour ce midi...

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Une fois décontracté, Scott s'avérait être un garçon drôle, patient, compréhensif et rassurant. Le garçon parfait aurait pu dire Jude si une question n'avait pas cessé de montrer le bout de son nez tout au long du repas, à chaque fois que les deux garçons éclataient de rire, se découvrant soudainement très complices : ce repas aurait-il été le même en compagnie de Zéro ?

Cependant, cette question des plus préoccupantes ne gâcha pas pour autant le moment que Jude trouva tout simplement génial : Scott s'était révélé être un garçon avec lequel il aimait vraiment passer du temps, un garçon réellement intéressé par lui.

La journée passa très rapidement tant Jude était sur son petit nuage. Stiles lui avait confié alors que Derek se lançait sur un cours d'histoire européenne des plus barbants, que Scott ne cessait de lui demander des informations sur lui, ses goûts, ses passions, ce que Jude trouva tout simplement adorable. En retour, il dut raconter à Stiles, et dans les moindres détails, le repas qu'il avait eu avec Scott, cette fois c'était au tour de Stiles d'adopter un sourire moqueur et à Jude de se sentir terriblement gêné.

L'entraînement, Jude dut le passer dans les gradins car sa cheville n'était pas encore tout à fait solide, aux côtés de Stiles, Derek n'avait pas pu venir, il fallait qu'il prépare des cours pour la semaines prochaine, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Stiles quelques heures auparavant quand ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs. Profitant du fait qu'il parlait de cette rencontre inattendue, Stiles révéla alors à son ami tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques jours, de l'attirance qu'il avait pour son professeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils avaient fait dans le bureau du professeur, en passant par le furtif baiser de la veille. Stiles passa alors une bonne demi-heure à répondre à toutes les questions de Jude, qui ignorait jusque là l'orientation sexuelle du jeune Stilinski.

Il était maintenant au tour de Jude de révéler quelque chose à Stiles : Scott lui avait proposé de venir chez lui après l'entraînement et de passer la soirée ensembles afin de se connaître encore un peu plus et qui sait, peut-être finir la soirée plus intimement, en tout cas c'est ainsi que Jude avait interprété sa proposition si soudaine qu'il ne trouva rien de mieux à lui donner que « Je verrais, je te redis plus tard. »

Évidemment, Stiles savait pour ce qu'il y avait entre Zéro et Jude, mais il avait juré de n'en parler à personne, et avait jusque là tenu parole. Mais cette fois, au lieu de mettre son ami en garde il l'encouragea à accepter la proposition de Scott. Il enfonça le clou en disant qu'il le connaissait depuis maintenant plus de douze ans et qu'il avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de confiance.

A vrai dire, Jude avait déjà prit sa décision lorsqu'il en avait fait part à Stiles, et les dires de son ami ne firent que confirmer qu'il avait fait le bon choix, si bien que lorsque Pete décida d'annoncer que l'entraînement il se leva, salua Stiles de la main avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires des garçons. Terrance et sa bande étaient déjà partis, il ne restait plus que Zéro ( qui prenait tout son temps pour se rhabiller ) et Scott ( qui était déjà en train de fermer son sac ).

Lorsque ce dernier vit Jude à la porte, un large sourire illumina son visage, réchauffant au passage Jude, sous le regard maintenant curieux de Zéro qui ne prononça cependant pas le moindre mot, si bien que Jude ne l'avait même pas remarqué, tellement son attention était rivée sur Scott.

« - C'est pas où chez toi ? Lui dit-il justement. Je suis impatient de voir où tu habites ! »

Mettant son sac sur son dos, Scott rejoignit Jude et lui indiqua le chemin à suivre d'une main, et lui tendit l'autre. Surpris et hésitant, le jeune Kinkade la saisit et laissa le jeune basketteur le guider. Il quittèrent alors les vestiaires main dans la main, sous les yeux écarquillés de Zéro, qui ressentait encore cette étrange douleur au ventre dont il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer l'origine...


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to Beacon Hills

Chapitre 13 : Morning Rush

* * *

Jude poussa un long bâillement et tenta de s'étirer lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur rencontrer ses mains. Reprenant quelques peu ses esprits en grognant, il sentit alors que deux bras était doucement enlacés autour de lui...et qu'il était dans les bras de Scott !

Alors que ce dernier remua des paupières en se réveillant à son tour, sans doutes à cause de Jude, tous les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille lui revinrent en tête, lui arrachant un léger sourire.

En arrivant chez Scott, le jeune basketteur avait presque immédiatement commandé des pizzas afin que Jude se sente à l'aise, et en attendant l'arrivée de leur commande, ils se mirent d'accord sans la moindre difficulté sur le film qu'ils allaient regarder. La mère de Scott n'étant pas là ce week-end, étant de garde à l'hôpital, ils avaient toute la maison pour eux tout seul. La soirée se passa pour le mieux, bien que le film n'était pas passionnant, Jude trouvait toujours une occasion de faire son petit commentaire auquel Scott riait presque à chaque fois.

Finalement, toute la fatigue de la journée avait saisi Jude qui ne survécut pas jusqu'à la fin du film, glissant alors lentement le long du canapé pour atterrir dans les bras de Scott, avant que ce dernier ne tombe à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

Jude n'osa faire le moindre geste avant que Scott n'ouvre les yeux pour de bons, d'une part car il espérait toujours ne pas l'avoir réveillé en s'étirant, et d'autre part, car il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, si bien qu'une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps alors qu'il sentit finalement les membres de Scott bouger derrière lui.

« - Bien installé ? Furent ses premiers mots lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, faisant légèrement rougir Jude.

Je suis désolé, je crois que je t'ai réveillé...j'ai juste voulu m'étirer et...

Ce n'est rien tu sais. Lui répondit-il posément, lui adressant un large sourire. Tu as bien dormis ?

Tellement bien que j'en ai loupé la fin du film...Et toi ?

Eh bien, peut après que tu te sois littéralement écroulé sur moi, ce qui disons le clairement n'avait rien de déplaisant, Jude laissa échapper un petit rictus, je crois que je me suis endormi aussi, et nous voici là, ce matin, à demi-endormis. »

Scott resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte autour de Jude, ce qui était loin de déplaire au jeune Kinkade.  
La journée devait déjà être bien avancée car la lumière affluait à travers les volet à demi clos. Un rayon de soleil vint illuminer le visage de Scott, Jude se retourna tout en restant allongé et dans les bras du jeune basketteur, et le regarda quelques instants droit dans les yeux, sans prononcer le moindre mot, tout en gardant un large sourire étiré sur son visage.  
Le soleil semblait illuminer chacun des traits du jeune homme, de ses cheveux ébènes jusqu'à la pointe de ses lèvres pincées, en passant par le marron profond de ses yeux. Jude se rendit compte, en cet instant qu'il le trouvait réellement attirant.

« - Tu sais à quel point cet adorable sourire naïf collé sur ton visage te rend...tellement irrésistible ? » Prononça doucement Scott en insistant sur chaque mot, ce qui fit rire Jude aux éclats.

Alors, n'écoutant plus que son corps et son cœur, faisant taire sa raison qui lui criait de s'arrêter, Jude se pencha lentement vers Scott et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, presque en lui demandant si il en désirait plus. Bien évidemment, la réponse du jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Scott remonta ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de Jude afin de l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément. Tous deux perdirent alors toute notion de temps, d'espace, ils n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, dans ce salon simplement meublé, ne pensant plus qu'à satisfaire les désirs ardents de l'autre.

Pour Stiles aussi la soirée avait été mouvementée. Il était sur le point de rejoindre sa Jeep, lorsque Derek l'interpella, ce qui surprit le lycéen puisqu'il pensait que le professeur serait rentré chez lui pour préparer ses cours. Et pourtant, ce n'était rien comparée au choc que créa en lui la proposition de Derek : il lui demanda, le plus normalement du monde, si il souhaitait passer la nuit chez lui.

Comprenant soudainement que la conversation risquait de prendre un tournant des plus gênants, le professeur s'empressa de préciser qu'il n'avait rien de spécial en tête, et c'était la vérité. En fait, il avait soudainement réalisé qu'après une si longue journée de travail, la seule personne avec laquelle il avait envie de se retrouver était cet étrange lycéen qui l'attirait tant sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. En entendant cela, Stiles ne se sentit pas la force de refuser, et à peine eut-il accepté que déjà il se retrouvait dans la voiture de Derek, qui les conduisit jusqu'au bout de Beacon Hills, dans un des quartiers les plus désertiques de la ville. Cet aspect d'ermite ne surprit pas Stiles, cela collait parfaitement au personnage selon lui, et ne lui ajoutait que du charme supplémentaire.

En pénétrant dans la maison de Derek, la première chose que remarqua Stiles fut le nombre astronomique de livres : il avait littéralement l'impression que chaque mètre carré de libre avait été comblé par des livres. Étagères par ci, bureaux par là, la maison de Derek ressemblait plus à une bibliothèque qu'à un lieu de vie. Son professeur l'invita alors à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils dans le salon, et avant que le jeune lycéen n'ait posé ses fesses dessus, le professeur revenait avec deux grands verres d'eau. Il tendit un des verres à Stiles qui le but presque d'une traite avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Bien évidemment, au tout début, aucun des deux n'échangea le moindre mot, puis Derek décida, afin de mettre Stiles à l'aise, de commencer à parler.

Il lui livra ses années lycées, les souvenirs qu'ils en retirait, bref lui fit pendant quelques minutes le résumé d'une partie de sa vie. Plus Stiles en apprenait sur Derek, plus il était intéressé et voulait en savoir plus. Il but les paroles de son professeur, lui demandant parfois d'éclaircir certains points, d'en détailler d'autre, ainsi la soirée se passa ainsi, à parler de la vie de Derek Hale. Timidement, Stiles remarqua qu'il était déjà plus de minuit. Alors il demanda si Derek pouvait le ramener chez lui, ce que le professeur refusa avec véhémence.

Il se faisait tard et il avait une chambre d'amis de disponible à l'étage. Stiles interpréta la réaction de Derek comme une envie de passer encore un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie, et le lycéen accepta alors docilement. Avant de grimper l'escalier qui devait sans doutes être au moins trois fois plus vieux que lui ( tout comme le reste de la maison ), Stiles alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek lui souhaitant bonne nuit, avant de se retourner et monter à l'étage. Il savait pertinemment que son professeur était actuellement en train de le dévorer des yeux, et il fut saisi d'un léger frisson.

A l'étage, bien que cela manquait sérieusement d'un coup de ménage, les chambres étaient dans un état correct, bien que sobres. On voyait clairement que ce n'était pas les pièces auxquelles le propriétaire des lieux accordait le plus d'attention.

A peine eut-il eu le temps de constater à quelle point la literie était confortable, que déjà, Stiles sombrait dans les bras de Morphée...

Toujours dans les bras de Scott, Jude était en train de savourer le moment. Scott avait pris l'initiative de leur faire chauffer du thé, puisque Jude n'aimait pas le café.

« - Mais toi ? Tu peux te faire du café si tu veux tu sais ! Lui avait dit le jeune Kinkade.

Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu aimes le thé, alors j'aimerais le thé aussi ! »

Jude était sincèrement touché par ce que disait Scott, même si il ne lui en demandait pas tant. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui demandait. Voulait-il être officiellement en couple ? Était-ce juste l'histoire d'une demi-journée ? Quelle était réellement leur avenir ensembles ?

« - Chaud devant ! »

Scott le fit sursauter en arrivant avec la théière fumante dans les mains. Tout deux sirotèrent leur thé en se dévorant des yeux, lorsque soudain, le regard de Scott dévia vers l'horloge accrochée au mur de la cuisine.

« - Jude...je suis tellement désolé... Commença-t-il prenant un air sincèrement attristé.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu avais quelque chose à faire ? Le jeune Kinkade était maitenant inquiet pour Scott qui ne mit pas longtemps à le rassurer.

Non ne t'inquiète pas, rien de tout ça. C'est juste que je vais devoir te laisser, j'étais supposé aller chercher ma mère à l'hôpital il y a...il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge, disons il y a plus d'un quart d'heure... Quand elle est de garde c'est toujours moi qui vais la chercher. Elle est tout le temps épuisée, je préfère aller la chercher plutôt qu'elle prenne le volant.

C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de vouloir aider ta mère ainsi, je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en retard. Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais le chemin pour rentrer chez moi.

Non c'est moi qui suis désolé ! Je suis un idiot des fois... Excuse moi mais je dois vraiment y aller. Il se leva d'un bond, et embrassa rapidement Jude en fermant les yeux, comme pour profiter de ce rapide moment. Il fit quelque pas avant de faire demi-tour et demander à Jude, Tu veux que je te dépose devant chez toi ? »

Ne voulant pas que Scott soit en retard par sa faute, Jude prit un air faussement indigné, attrapa un coussin juste à côté de lui, et le balança à la figure de Scott en lui criant « Vas-t-en tout de suite ! Va voir ta mère, marcher un peu me fera du bien ne t'inquiète pas »

Alors, Scott prit la fuite en éclatant de rire et saluant de la main le jeune Kinkade qui le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue avant de s'écrouler à nouveau sur le canapé en soupirant.

«- La perfection n'existe pas ? C'est bien ce qu'on dit ? » Laissa-t-il échapper, le même large sourire décidément collé à son visage...


	14. Chapter 14

En rentrant chez lui, Jude retrouva Lionel, qui l'attendait les bras croisés, avides d'entendre le récit que Jude devrait alors lui faire. Elle n'était pas énervée contre lui car il avait eu le temps à la fin de l'entraînement de la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas à la maison le soir, mais la curiosité qui dévorait cette belle-mère protectrice la rendait parfois dure à supporter.

Mais cette fois, le jeune Kinkade avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, la présence de Lionel tombait donc à pic. En rentrant chez lui, il s'assit sur le canapé et lui raconta tout, du début à la fin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il racontait comment il avait réalisé qu'il avait en fait passé la nuit dans les bras de Scott. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de discuter calmement dans le salon lorsque Jude sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit en fronçant les sourcils et ne put retenir un large sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Scott.

 _« Je viens de rentrer avec ma mère. Ça te dis de remettre ça ? Le terrain de basket du lycée, ce soir ! N'oublie pas ta tenue !_ »

« - Alors ? C'était qui ? Scott ? Le mitrailla Lionel qui avait observé minutieusement chacune des expressions qui s'étaient succédé sur le visage de Jude.

Oui oui c'est lui. Il veut que je le rejoigne ce soir au terrain de basket du lycée. Sans doutes pour s'entraîner tous les deux. Mais je ne sais pas si ma cheville va mieux et si...

Jude s'il-te-plaît ! Pas à moi ! L'interrompit Lionel en éclatant de rire. Tu viens de marcher à pieds de chez lui, tu as même été capable de rentrer en voiture du lycée le jour même où tu t'es blessé. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas te rendre à ce rendez-vous c'est parce tu penses que ta cheville est trop fragile.

Arrête ! Bon c'est vrai que ma cheville est quasiment totalement remise. En fait je ne sais pas...quelque chose me dit que ce soir sera un point de non-retour, comme si...le fait que je me rende ce soir au lycée sera pour lui prouver que ce qu'il y a entre nous est vrai et que ce n'était pas juste un baiser sans importance...

Et c'est vrai ?

Comment ça ?

C'est vrai ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Ce baiser avait-il de l'importance ? »

Étonnamment, Jude ne sut quoi répondre. A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de la valeur qu'il accordait à sa relation avec Scott, si il l'avait embrassé ce matin c'était juste...parce qu'il en avait terriblement envie...  
Cette simple idée fit brutalement revenir à lui l'image de Zéro qui lui avait dit la même chose quelques jours plus tôt. Jude comprit alors que si Zéro n'avait rien voulu tenter de sérieux avec lui, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Était-ce bien ou mal ? Le jeune Kinkade n'en avait aucune idée, et il était bien décidé à ne pas creuser plus loin, de ce côté en tout cas...

Afin que ses pensée ne soient pas uniquement dirigées vers Zéro, Jude se força à repenser à Scott ainsi qu'à Lionel qui attendait une réponse de sa part.

« - Je dois y réfléchir. Désolé... » Furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent en tête.

Sur ce, il se leva et rejoignit sa chambre où du travail l'attendait. Après avoir fait quelque rangement, une partie de ses devoirs, lu un peu des fanfictions sur internet, Jude réalisa que le rendez-vous de Scott était dans une demi-heure et que si jamais il voulait y aller, ce qui s'était finalement avéré être le cas, il devrait se mettre en chemin dès maintenant.

« - Je savais que tu viendrais ! » S'écria Scott en le voyant arriver lentement devant les vestiaires du club de basket et en se précipitant vers lui pour l'embrasser, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce baiser fit oublier à Jude toutes ses hésitations : il avait bien fait de venir. Rapidement ils se changèrent, et rentrèrent sur le terrain qui était mis à la disposition des joueurs du club tous les jours de la semaine à condition de présenter à l'entrée un badge magnétique que Jude ne quittait maintenant plus.

Encore une fois, en compagnie de Scott, Jude ne voyait pas le temps passer, et cet entraînement ne fit pas exception à la règle. Scott était à la fois très pédagogue, mais en même temps, il ne cessait de faire attention à ce que Jude ne force pas trop sur sa cheville encore fragile. En une seule soirée, Jude progressa bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu y penser, et faillit ne pas écouter son corps endoloris tellement il voulait continuer à jouer avec Scott. Seulement, il se faisait tard et Jude commençait malgré tout à sentir la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez alors qu'il lui fallait encore conduire pour rentrer chez lui.

« - Tu as bien bossé ce soir Jude, le félicita Scott qui sans s'en rendre compte réchauffa le cœur de Jude. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal à la cheville, je me sentirais tellement responsable.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, ma cheville va bien, j'ai passé encore une fois une super soirée. »

Comme pour le lui prouver, Jude s'approcha lentement de lui. Bien évidemment, Scott avait deviné ce qu'il avait en tête et ne comptait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Alors le jeune Kinkade se mit à embrasser Scott, tout d'abord avec douceur, mais ensuite ses baisers se firent plus longs et plus intenses à mesures que leurs corps se rapprochaient et s'enlaçaient. Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir qui donnait directement sur l'entrée des vestiaires, mais il s'en fichaient, après tout personne ne venait au lycée le samedi soir. Ou tout du moins personne n'était _supposé_ y venir.

Car, alors que Scott et Jude étaient, disons le clairement concentré sur autre chose que la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer Zéro, qui semblait avoir laissé quelque chose la veille et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se libérer plus tôt dans la journée pour venir la chercher. Lorsqu'il vit vit Jude et Scott, il n'émit aucun son, mais le mal de ventre qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à faire disparaître pendant la journée reprit de plus belle, et cette fois, il ne pouvait supporter de voir Jude...embrasser un autre garçon aussi...intensément. Il savait pourtant que c'était ce qui se serait sans doutes passé en faisant comprendre au jeune Kinkade qu'il ne cherchait rien de sérieux. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il lui fallait payer le poids de ses paroles. Seulement, jusqu'à quand pourra-t-il tenir ? Le beau blond tourna donc les talons et tenta de repartir par où il était venu sans faire le moindre bruit. C'était sans compter sur le grincement de la porte qui le fit pousser un juron. Mais il était trop tard maintenant, il continua son chemin la mort dans l'âme.

En entendant la porte grincer, Jude avait rapidement relevé la tête, et n'avait vu qu'une silhouette repartir. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour reconnaître Zéro. En un instant, tout l'excitation de cette soirée, le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était en présence de Scott, et même le plaisir qu'il ressentait en ayant ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout cela s'évapora brusquement, remplacé par un malaise trop persistant qui le força à reculer de Scott, celui-ci ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait puisqu'il avait le dos tourné à la porte fut totalement déconcerté lorsqu'il vit le teint écarlate de Jude qui prit la fuite par le même côté que Zéro en maugréant.

« - Je suis désolé Scott, c'était une très mauvaise idée ce rendez-vous ici ! Je n'aurais jamais dû venir... »

Le jeune Kinkade reprit sa voiture et rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse. Un sentiment de culpabilité avait commencé à le ronger lorsqu'il avait aperçu la silhouette de Zéro s'en aller à tout vitesse. Alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment en couple pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal d'avoir embrassé un autre garçon ? Serait-il un jour capable d'oublier le beau blond dont au final il ne savait presque rien ?

C'est donc totalement perdu que Jude réussit finalement à trouver le sommeil, espérant secrètement que la nuit lui porterait conseil, trouvant par la même occasion, des réponses à toutes ses questions...

Que faisait Jelena, à une heure aussi avancée, à déambuler dans les couloirs du lycée de Beacon Hills, un samedi soir ?

Elle même ne savait pas réellement à vrai dire. Elle avait soudainement eu envie de s'entraîner pour le premier match de l'année, occasion pour le nouveau groupe de danseuses de montrer de quoi elles étaient capables. Elle s'était maintenant rhabillée, toute essoufflé par avoir exécuté toute une série de figures rythmiques et acrobatiques toutes aussi physiques les unes que les autres, et elle marchait lentement dans les couloirs, persuadée d'avoir le lycée pour elle toute seule.

A peine remarquait-elle qu'elle se trouvait dans une des ailes du lycée qu'elle connaissait moins qu'elle entendait des bruits saccadés, répétitifs, qui la firent sursauter. Intriguée, elle se laissa guider par les bruits et déboucha sur une petite salle, mal éclairée, refermant trois mannequins et...une jeune fille en train de frapper dessus avec véhémence sans discontinuer, avec une vitesse et une précision qui impressionnèrent la danseuse.

De taille moyenne, la jeune asiatique au longs cheveux ébènes évoluait avec une grâce presque impériale frappant successivement chacun des mannequins, comme si ils s'agissait de trois agresseurs. Jelena se surprit à remarquer qu'ils ne devraient pas en mener long si il s'agissait d'humains en chair et en os à en juger par la rapidité et la puissance des coups de la jeune fille.

« - Je crois qu'ils ont compris la leçon non ? » Ne put retenir la capitaine des Devil Girls.

Surprise que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle depuis quelques temps et qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué, la première année sursauta légèrement, ce qui arracha un sourire à Jelena.

« - Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver ! J'étais tellement concentrée sur... » Elle désigna d'une main ( celle qui ne tenait pas son sabre qu'elle avait abaissé en entendant Jelena ) les mannequins de bois avant de se trouver totalement ridicule et d'éclater d'un rire quelque peu crispé. Elle reprit rapidement son sérieux en réalisant soudainement à qui elle parlait : la réputation, disons le pas très valorisante, qu'avait Jelena dans tous le lycée la précédait si bien que Kira n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître.

« - Tu es perdue ? Je sais le club d'arts martiaux est un peu isolé du reste du lycée mais c'est bien finalement, ça nous permet de nous entraîner en paix, dans notre coin.

Oh non, à vrai dire...Jelena prit un instant pour chercher ses mots, ce qui ne lui était pas du tout familier et qui eut pour effet de la déstabiliser encore plus. Euh...je ne faisais que passer... C'est vrai que c'est cool d'être un peu isolé des autres clubs, c'est...sympa comme endroit pour se défouler.

Tu sais que si jamais tu souhaites t'entraîner ici, notre club est ouvert pour n'importe qui. Lui expliqua Kira, qui se tourna vers elle pour l'observer de ses grand yeux que Jelena trouva si charmants.

Oh non ! Très peu pour moi, et en plus mes entraînements pour les Devil Girls me prennent tout mon temps libre en dehors des cours, je suis désolée mais ça ne va pas être possible. Merci de m'avoir proposé.

Pas de soucis ! Tu sais, c'est toujours mieux de s'entraîner avec des gens, de tisser des liens. Lui fit simplement remarquer la jeune fille en reprenant en main son sabre, prête à se remettre à son entraînement.

Tu as sans doutes raisons...mais pas pour aujourd'hui. Je te laisse à ton...disons massacre d'homme de bois.( Sa remarque fit rire Kira ) Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée euh... Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

Kira, Kira Haze ! Lui répondit-elle fièrement en assénant un coup au mannequin devant elle.

Un lien de parenté avec une certaine Ahsha Haze ? Demanda alors Jelena d'un ton grinçant.

Tu connais ma sœur ? » S'écria Kira, un large sourire recouvrant alors son visage.

Sans n'en dire plus, Jelena lui adressa un rapide signe de main et quitta la salle d'entraînement, avant de faire quelques pas et de s'adosser à un murs, tentant de mettre ses idées au claires. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi avait-elle perdu tous ses moyens devant cette simple première année ? Elle qui était d'habitude si fière et tranchante se serait presque mise aux arts martiaux juste pour continuer à voir ce sourire innocent sur son visage.

Soudain, la réalité la frappa d'une netteté brutale : pour la première fois de sa vie, et sans qu'elle s'y soit attendue le moins du monde, elle venait de ressentir de l'attirance pour une personne du même sexe qu'elle...


	15. Chapter 15

Lundi matin arriva bien plus vite que ce à quoi s'attendait Jude. En effet, il passa la plus grande partie de son dimanche à reprendre des forces et à retravailler ses cours pour être prêt pour le lendemain. La plupart des lycéens auraient trouvé ce planning de journée on ne peut plus ennuyant, seulement Jude était extrêmement travailleur, et ne remarqua pas le temps passer, ce qui au fond était une bonne chose puisqu'il ne pensa presque pas à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il avait _besoin_ de ne pas y penser.

Lundi matin donc, il était au volant de sa voiture en route vers le lycée, ne se doutant pas à quel point tout ce qu'il pensait avoir laissé de côté allait lui sauter de nouveau en plein visage. Déjà en faisant quelques pas dans l'enceinte du lycée, il remarqua quelques affiches collées à la volée sur les murs, il n'y prêta tout d'abord pas attention avant de réellement se demander de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y en avait vraiment sur tous les murs des couloirs du lycée.  
Finalement, une fois arrivé aux casiers, n'y tenant plus, il arracha une des affiches pour la regarder de plus près. On y voyait en plein milieu le visage d'une jeune fille, qui semblait familière à Jude, sans doutes se trouvait-elle dans la même classe que lui mais il ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole. Elle semblait rayonnante, blonde, les cheveux courts, de charmants yeux verts. A travers son sourire reflétait un mélange d'innocence et de joie de vivre. Maintenant qu'il voyait cette photo, Jude aurait bien aimé faire sa connaissance, car elle paraissait être quelqu'un avec il se serait bien entendu, seulement, le message qui accompagnait la photo le peina profondément, et il comprit immédiatement pourquoi l'affiche était autant diffusée dans le lycée.

 _«Elle lui à fait confiance, il a diffusé cette confiance  
Soutenez Madisson et aidez la à se reconstruire »_

Cependant, Jude n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, au dos de l'affiche était écrit une espèce de dépêche qui résumait les faits s'étant déroulés entre samedi soir et dans la journée de dimanche.

Madisson, brillante élève de première année, aurait eu ses premiers rapports sexuels ce samedi soir, avec un jeune garçon répondant au nom de Zéro, mais ce dernier n'aurait pas fait mieux que de filmer leurs ébats afin de les propager à ses amis, qui eux-même n'eurent rien de mieux à faire que de la publier sur internet. La vidéo avait maintenant fait le tour du net et Madisson devait maintenant sérieusement envisager à changer d'école, voire même d'État.

En lisant cela, Jude se liquéfia et laissa tomber le papier sur le sol. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir erreur ! Ce ne pouvait tout simplement pas être le même Zéro que celui qui avait été aussi prévenant avec lui ?

Jude s'était penché pour ramasser l'affiche qu'il venait de faire tomber par terre, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il se relevait. En levant les yeux, il remarqua que c'était Scott, et qu'à en juger par son large sourire, il ne lui en voulait de la manière dont s'était fini la soirée de samedi.

« - Oh salut Scott, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer un message dimanche, mais sache que pour samedi soir je suis...

Ne perds pas ton temps à t'excuser je ne t'en veux pas. L'interrompit Scott en riant. Je sais bien que tout ça est arrivé très vite, et si je comprends tout à fait que tu aies besoin de prendre ton temps, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je serais toujours là d'ici quelques jours, ou quelques semaines. »

Le sourire qu'affichait Scott contrastait clairement avec la gêne qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de Jude, il n'était pas sûr que la temps était la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé d'aller plus loin avec Scott, mais il ne dit rien de peur de réduire à néant sa relation naissante avec le beau brun.  
Un silence pesant commença à s'instaurer et Jude n'était pas prêt à le briser lorsque Scott remarqua alors l'affiche que le jeune Kinkade venait de ramasser. Aussitôt, en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, le visage de Scott se transforma, il passa tout d'abord de la tristesse à la colère.

« - Tu es donc au courant de ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre fille. Elle est dans ta classe en plus je crois non ?

Oui je crois bien l'avoir vu plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année.

Zéro...quelle enflure. Je n'avais jamais eu un bon présentiment avec lui, je ne savais pas pourquoi, maintenant je le sais...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire que Zéro ait fait ça...c'est pas possible...

Apparemment si. Le pire c'est que ce salaud va s'en tirer comme ça, à part si Madisson décide de porter plainte, c'est ce que toute cette campagne a pour réel but si tu veux mon avis. D'ailleurs c'est Jelena qui l'a organisée, apparemment elle était très proche de Madisson et elle a insisté pour aider à coller elle-même les affiches comme celle qui tu as dans ta main.

Ne nous précipitons pas Scott...Soupira Jude en voyant que son interlocuteur s'était déjà fait une idée plus que précise de l'affaire. Tu fonces déjà à la conclusion alors qu'on a même pas encore donné la parole à Zéro, il faut entendre sa version des faits avant de juger ! »

Il mit un instant avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de défendre Zéro haut et fort, dans un couloirs bondé de monde qui jetaient maintenant quelques regards noirs en l'entendant prononcer ces quelques mots.

« - Franchement Jude, tu es vraiment trop bon avec les gens, tu penses qu'il y a du bon en eux même si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu espères que malgré la situation, Zéro n'est peut être pas aussi coupable qu'il n'y paraît. Malheureusement, il était le seul à y gagner quelque chose à envoyer cette vidéo à ses amis.

Oh, ah bon ? Et qu'avait-il à y gagner ? De mon point de vue cette vidéo les a détruits tous les deux si tu veux mon avis.

Mon dieu Jude quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que... »

Sans doutes heureusement pour lui, Scott s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, faisant Jude froncer les sourcils. Il regardait un point derrière le jeune Kinkade, et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Craignant de comprendre ce qui se passait, Jude se retourna à son tour et soupira lentement en voyant ses craintes confirmées. Zéro venait d'arriver dans le couloir, et tout le monde se retournait, sans chercher à être discret, pour le fixer et le fusiller du regard. Néanmoins, Jude trouva la réaction de Zéro tout à fait admirable : il se contenta de les ignorer et de continuer son chemin, faisant comme si de rien n'était, marchant la tête haute...droit vers Jude et Scott !

Lorsque le Kinkade en prit conscience, Zéro se tenait déjà devant lui, et tous les regards étaient rivés vers eux. Jude se mit immédiatement à rougir de la tête au pied, se demandant sincèrement ce que lui voulait Zéro en ce instant, alors que sa réputation était en train de tomber en miettes.

Jude voulut parler, mais sa gorge était devenue tellement sèche qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Scott, quant à lui, avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Jude, comme pour signifier à Zéro qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'approcher du Kinkade, lui lui lança d'un ton que Jude trouva exagérément menaçant :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Calme toi Scott s'il-te-plaît, laisse le parler... Réussit tout de même à dire Jude, sentant alors la main de Scott autour de sa taille se détendre légèrement.

Oui, écoute le s'il-te-plaît, et puis en plus ce n'est même pas à toi que je voulais parler. Je suis venu pour parler à Jude. Il continua en regardant l'intéressé droit dans les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un de ses petits sourires moqueurs qui pourtant étaient loin de vexer Jude. Tu peux venir avec moi ? J'ai besoin de te parler... »

Alors que tous les élèves présents dans le couloirs écoutaient la conversation, ne voulant en manquer le moindre mot, et un cri de surprise s'éleva de la foule lorsque Zéro tendit une main à Jude, pour l'inciter à le suivre.  
Bien évidemment, cela ne voulait rien dire, et rien ne changeait au fait que Jude en voulait toujours à Zéro pour ne pas être capable d'accepter d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un, il avait pourtant l'impression que ce qu'il était sur le point de faire allait influer sur le couple qu'il commençait à peine à former avec Scott. Ce dernier, avait d'ailleurs légèrement déserré son emprise autour de sa taille, le laissant libre de son choix, mais le regard fortement désapprobateur qu'il lui lançait indiquait clairement son opinion sur le sujet.

Cependant, la montagne de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune lycéen eurent raison de ses réticences, et il saisit alors la mains de Zéro, non seulement sous les yeux d'une bonne trentaine de personnes, mais aussi devant Scott, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa déception...

« Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je suis en train de faire Zéro je t'en prie... » Fut la phrase qui tourna en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'il réussisse à la formuler à haute voix alors qu'il se laissait guider à travers les couloirs par le beau blond à la recherche d'une salle vide où ils pourraient parler plus tranquillement...

* * *

Bon...J'admets que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté ( c'est un euphémisme je vous l'accorde ). Je pourrais inventer pleins d'excuses et tout ça, mais la vérité est que j'avais essentiellement la flemme de me pencher dessus et de poster, et j'en suis désolé.  
La bonne nouvelle ( si on peut la considérer comme telle-) est que j'ai terminé la fanfic depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle est sur mon ordi, il ne me reste plus qu'à la poster, ce que je ferais, deux chapitres par deux chapitres chaque semaine jusqu'à la fin!

En attendant j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne lecture, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en laissant un comm ça me ferait énormément plaisir!

Bisous sur vos fesses-


End file.
